Ceux qui se cachaient
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Pré-quelles et Séquelle de Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre - Poudlard!Klaine - Cinq fois où Kurt et Blaine faillirent se faire attraper, et la fois où ils le furent.
1. Première fois : Décembre, Sixième année

Hey tout le monde :)

Et oui, comme j'en ai parlé à certains d'entre vous, après le succès de **Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre**, je me suis mis à l'écriture d'une suite, sous la forme d'une histoire à chapitre. Tadaaam !

Elle se présentera ainsi : **Cinq fois où Blaine et Kurt faillirent être découverts, et la fois où ils le furent.**

**Important** : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont écrits. Pour le dernier, j'attends vos idées et propositions, sur la façon dont ils furent découverts. J'ai moi même quatre idées, mais j'aimerais connaître les vôtres.

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 2 !

Pich'

* * *

><p><em>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Malheureusement. *snif*<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Première fois : Décembre, Sixième année.<span>_

Kurt laissa ses yeux s'égarer dans l'antre de la cheminée. A ses côtés, Rachel babillait à propos du Préfet en Chef, ce Serdaigle assez populaire, qui avait, selon elle, des vues sur elle. A vrai dire, cette conversation l'ennuyait profondément. Sa vie entière l'ennuyait profondément.

Il passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, espérant que la jeune fille remarque son manque d'attention.

-… Mais Puck m'a dit qu'il avait largué.

Apparemment, il aurait pu s'étouffer avec un Dragée de Berticrochue que Rachel n'aurait pas haussé un seul sourcil.

Lassé, il se leva, s'attirant un regard surpris de la Serpentard.

-Kurt ?

-Je vais faire un tour.

Son ton était sûrement un peu trop sec, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il ramassa sa cape d'hiver, et la posa sur ses épaules, tentant de réprimer un frisson à l'idée de s'éloigner du feu.

Il sortit sous les murmures des autres Serpentard, peu habitués à le voir s'éloigner des PReSK. Une fois dans les cachots, il déambula vers la Tour Ouest.

Il s'était toujours refusé à monter en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Premièrement, la vue n'y était pas particulièrement magnifique. Deuxièmement, il y y avait toujours un amoureux esseulé ou un couple tentant de repeupler le monde magique.

Troisièmement, la Tour Ouest offrait de nombreuses possibilités.

Passant devant une fenêtre, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et le couvre feu largement dépassé. Il prit mentalement note d'être prudent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une retenue pour balade nocturne.

Poudlard était immense, et moins d'une dizaine de personnes s'y promenaient le soir.

Le concierge bien sûr, un ou deux professeur parfois, Puck et Santana, le Préfet en Chef et deux préfets par soirée.

Or, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'idée de fouiller l'ancien appartement d'un professeur.

Kurt poussa le tableau qui représentait une nuit étoilée, et entra dans la petite pièce qui avait un jour servi d'appartement au professeur de Combat d'Epée, une discipline qui n'avais pas fait long feu au Château, et remontait à plus de deux cents ans.

Il avait découvert cette pièce un peu au hasard, en errant un soir d'hiver de sa quatrième année, et en avait fait sa base secrète, où il pouvait venir se ressourcer lorsque la salle commune de Serpentard l'indisposait. Ou Rachel. Ou quiconque.

Les murs étaient garnis d'armes qui n'avaient pas étés entretenues depuis longtemps, mais qu'un sort magique préservait de la rouille et de l'usure. Il effleura un petit poignard et sourit ironiquement à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans cette salle, au milieu du matériel pour tuer l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard.

Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, un peu frigorifié. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa vers la cheminée, et murmura un sort.

Le feu prit immédiatement, et il put se poser sur le petit fauteuil qui lui faisait face, tendant ses mains gelées vers les flammes brulantes.

Kurt détestait l'hiver. Ce n'était pas seulement le froid, la neige, la nuit, non, ça, ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela. Le problème venait de Noël.

Bien sûr, n'importe quel psychomage, même moldu, aurait pu en quelque minutes lui expliquer pourquoi il détestait noël.

Mais Kurt préférait prétendre que Noël était une fête pour les imbéciles, et seuls les _gamins _fêtaient Noël. Heureusement, la plupart de ses camarades de Serpentard connaissaient son humeur et évitaient de sauter de joie en cette période critique.

Cela ne l'aidait cependant pas que _ces foutus Gryffondors _passent leur temps à bêler des chansons de Noël tout en saupoudrant leur neige pleine de _bons sentiments _sur tout le château.

Cela ne l'aidait pas non plus qu'Anderson lui jette des regards condescendants à chaque fois qu'il se croisaient dans un couloir. Comme s'il tentait d'être _gentil_. De _comprendre._

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré des pensées qui le traversaient, et il ne se rendit compte de l'heure avancée qu'il était uniquement au moment où le feu s'éteignit. Kurt dut alors se décider à retourner à sa salle commune et tenter de monter se coucher sans se faire repérer.

_Comme si quiconque allait oser me dénoncer._

Il poussa la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par une torche qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'attendait à l'autre bout de l'allée - on était jamais trop prudent - , il prit la direction des cachots.

Trois choses arrivèrent dans un timing parfait.

Il crut percevoir le bruit de pas dégringolant l'escalier.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Une masse lui tomba dessus et il fut jeté à terre.

* * *

><p>Blaine ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi il avait atterrit, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un couloir pavé. C'était … assez confortable, et il pouvait même sentir une odeur … masculine ?<p>

Mais déjà, la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé à cavaler dans l'escalier de la Tour Ouest lui revint en mémoire, et il se releva, prenant appui là où il le pouvait, tentant de ne pas blesser l'élève qui lui avait servit de piste d'atterrissage.

Puisque c'était un élève apparemment. Il n'eût pas le temps de regarder plus précisément de qui il s'agissait. Il faisait sombre, l'autre avait la tête baissée, frottant ses vêtements pour en retirer de la poussière imaginaire, et plus important … Blaine fuyait.

Il saisit la manche de son camarade d'infortune et le tira vers le couloir, les extrayant de l'escalier. Il le poussa ensuite vers un coin au hasard.

L'esprit de Kurt fonctionnait littéralement au ralenti. Il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un, _quelqu'un_ ait osé lui tomber dessus, en pleine nuit, dans _sa _Tour. Il se sentit tiré vers l'extérieur, et se laissa faire, encore sonné.

Blaine finit par s'immobiliser, poussant l'autre élève contre le mur, à ses côtés. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le passage, chuchotant à l'intention de l'élève:

-Chut !

* * *

><p>Kurt repris conscience, et arracha son bras de la poigne du jeune homme. Il recula d'un pas, examinant la silhouette, qui lui semblait familière.<p>

Surpris par sa brusquerie, l'autre garçon se tourna vers lui, et Kurt ne mit pas même une fraction de seconde à mettre un nom sur ce visage, même mal éclairé.

-Anderson ?

Les pas se rapprochèrent dans l'escalier, et le Gryffondor lui fit signe de se taire, une lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux.

Kurt aurait vraiment, vraiment aimé se mettre à hurler, rien que pour lui attirer des ennuis.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de devoir se justifier sur ses errances nocturnes.

Il se contenta donc de faire demi-tour et de marcher dignement à l'exact opposé du Gryffondor, décidant qu'un détour valait mieux que de devoir le supporter ne serait ce que quelques secondes.

Il ne vit pas Blaine le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la première fois où Kurt et Blaine faillirent se faire surprendre en situation compromettante.<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre :<p>

**Deuxième fois : Avril, Sixième année.**


	2. Deuxième fois : Avril, Sixième année

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Merci aux super lecteurs qui m'ont suivi pour le premier chapitre. Voilà le deuxième !_

_**Important** : Les cinq premiers chapitres sont écrits. Pour le dernier, j'attends vos idées et propositions, sur la façon dont ils furent découverts. J'ai moi même quatre idées, mais j'aimerais connaître les vôtres._

_Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine, pour le chapitre 3 !_

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><em>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Malheureusement. *snif*<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Deuxième fois : Avril, Sixième année.<span>_

- Très bien Monsieur Hummel. Votre potion a une parfaite couleur ambrée. Venez tous ! Venez jeter un coup d'œil à cet excellent travail ! Dix points pour Serpentard.

Kurt réprima un sourire d'autosatisfaction et se décala pour laisser les rares privilégiés à faire partie du Cours de Potion accéder à son chaudron. Il en profita pour inspecter rapidement le travail des autres. Il remarqua le travail bâclé de Mercedes - d'après ce qu'il avait entendu le matin même, elle venait de rompre avec son petit-ami, un Serdaigle de septième année assez populaire. Pas que ça intéressait Kurt, mais il aimait se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château, et les ruptures et relations mouvementées arrivaient souvent à ses oreilles, pas le biais des deux vipères de service, ces deux meilleures amies.

Il fit mine d'aller ranger le pot de poudre d'ailes de lutin de Cornouailles pour s'approcher du chaudron qui l'intéressait le plus, et qui se trouvait à l'extrême opposé.

Blaine Anderson n'était pas le plus brillant du cours en potion. En fait, c'était plutôt l'inverse, et il devait sa moyenne à peu près acceptable à un travail approfondi et à l'aide de Wes Chang. En plus, il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il envisageait une carrière au ministère, chez les Langues de Plomb … où aucune notion en potion n'était exigée. C'était à se demander pourquoi le Gryffondor s'infligeait des cours de potion dont il aurait parfaitement pu se passer.

Sa potion était violette pâle, et il suffit à Kurt de quelques secondes pour identifier le problème. Le pauvre idiot avait mit bien trop de poudre de Véracrasse. Heureusement pour lui, l'erreur était parfaitement réparable avec une pincée d'ortie.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hummel ?

Pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, Kurt se retourna précipitamment, entrainant avec lui le chaudron qui tomba au sol, répandant sa mixture sur plusieurs mètres.

- Mince !

Kurt leva les yeux pour s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser auprès de Blaine Anderson, son ennemi juré ? Il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois…

Soupirant, il opta pour une réparation rapide des dégâts. Il sortait sa baguette lorsque le professeur s'interposa.

- Non, Monsieur Hummel. Si vous croyez vous en tirer comme ça, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil. Vous n'aviez rien à faire près du chaudron de Monsieur Anderson.

Le professeur tendit sa main.

- Donnez moi votre baguette. Vous allez nettoyer ça à l'ancienne.

Kurt frissonna.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Je ne faisais que regarder !

Wes choisit cet instant pour intervenir. Il éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Hummel, Hummel, Hummel … Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ? Tu nous prend pour des imbéciles ?

- Pas besoin, tu _es_ un imbécile, Chang.

Wes fit un mouvement vers lui, et Kurt se surpris à regretter l'absence de ses amis dans ce cours. Y être le seul Serpentard le mettait en infériorité numérique, et il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec la situation.

Mais le professeur s'interposa et attrapa la baguette de Kurt.

- Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez tous partir, sauf Monsieur Hummel, bien entendu.

Kurt grogna mais attrapa le seau et le tissu que fit apparaître le professeur. Il se refusa à s'abaisser tant que d'autres élèves seraient toujours dans la salle.

Il y eût un échange entre Chang et Anderson, et tous quittèrent la pièce sauf … Blaine Anderson.

Kurt soupira.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends, Anderson ?

- Mon chaudron. Nettoyé. Hummel.

Il vit le Gryffondor s'assoir promptement sur un des bureaux et le fixer.

Kurt ramassa l'objet, et y passa un rapide cour de chiffon, avant de lui tendre, encore dégoulinant de la mixture violette.

-Tiens.

Mais Blaine resta à sa place, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

-Propre, Hummel.

Kurt résista à l'envie de lui envoyer le chaudron directement dans la figure. La situation était déjà horrible, et les prochaines minutes s'annonçaient comme les plus douloureuses de sa courte vie.

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de proposer :

- Je te le ferais ramener, ce soir, propre et en état.

Mais Blaine éclata de rire.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser déléguer à un pauvre Première Année le soin de me ramener mon bien ?

Kurt retint le grognement qui faillit lui échapper, ne voulant pas concéder le moindre point à son persécuteur. Il se concentra donc sur sa tâche, tentant d'oublier la présence du Gryffondor … qui commença à siffloter de son perchoir.

Il se passa quelques minutes pendant lesquelles aucun mot ne fut échangé et le silence n'était rompu que par les notes qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Blaine et les bruits résultant de l'activité de Kurt. Bientôt, le sol fut parfaitement propre, et le Serpentard pût se consacrer au nettoyage du récipient.

Lorsqu'enfin il put le lui rendre, ses joues étaient rouges, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Il vit Blaine avoir un mouvement de recul avant d'attraper le chaudron prudemment.

- Je te dirais bien merci, mais ce serait faire preuve d'un peu trop de bonté, non ? Commenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Kurt chercha mécaniquement sa baguette avant de se rendre compte que le professeur l'avait confisqué. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte à côté du bureau et toqua.

Il fut invité à entré et l'enseignant lui tendit son bien avec un petit sourire.

-Fini, Monsieur Hummel ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Bien, bien. N'oubliez pas de me rendre votre parchemin sur les interactions entre venins, demain sans faute.

-Je n'y manquerais pas.

Refermant ses doigts sur le bois glacé, il ferma la porte avec un dernier sourire pour l'homme penché sur ses copies, et se dirigea droit sur Blaine, baguette dressée.

- Sortons, articula-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Blaine le regarda, ébahi. Il fit un geste pour attraper sa baguette à son tour, mais un petit mouvement de Kurt l'en dissuada.

-Tu n'es pas réellement en train de me menacer, Hummel ?

Kurt éclata d'un rire sans joie, son sang pulsant dans ses veines au rythme de sa vengeance.

-Pire, Anderson, bien pire. Maintenant, tu vas te diriger tranquillement vers la sortie, et je vais t'escorter jusqu'à un coin tranquille, d'accord ?

Blaine chercha quelque chose à y répondre, mais les mots se perdirent en chemin lorsqu'il vit Kurt commencer à agiter la baguette qui était toujours tendue vers lui.

-D'accord, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. D'accord, on va s'éloigner d'ici. Tranquillement.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Bouge !

Ils sortirent, Blaine toujours tenu en garde par Kurt, et ce dernier les dirigea vers la Tour Ouest;

Ils croisèrent seulement deux étudiants sur leur chemin. Le premier était un Poufsouffle de seconde année qui bifurqua à la simple vue de deux des plus inquiétants élèves de Poudlard dans même couloir. Le deuxième fut Jeff Warbler, un Serdaigle de leur année, qui partageait notamment leur cours de potion. Il revenait probablement de la Tour de Serdaigle, tenant contre lui plusieurs manuels d'une épaisseur remarquable.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un seul froncement de sourcil de Kurt l'en dissuada. Il se contenta de raser le mur, et prit la directions du Hall, tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur avancée vers la destination qu'avait choisie Kurt.

Blaine resta silencieux durant la majorité du chemin, mais sa nervosité était palpable.

Il ne s'agissait plus de jouer. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils jouaient. Cela dépassait les simples brimades, les insultes, les attaques de chaudron, les coups perdus en Quidditch, les affaires dérobées, les regards hautains et les petits sorts sans importance.

Blaine était pris en otage, par le Serpentard le plus cruel qu'il soit. _A ses yeux._

Soudain, Kurt s'arrêta, et agrippa le Gryffondor, le collant contre le mur. Blaine sentit la pierre froide contre son front, et grogna lorsqu'il sentit qu'il venait de gagner une entaille.

-J'allais oublier, chuchota Kurt.

Blaine sentit une main glisser le long de son dos, et il se demanda pendant un instant si cette scène était réelle. Un couloir isolé, pris en joue par plus fort que lui … une main sur ses reins…

Mais Kurt bifurqua vers la poche de sa robe de sorcier, en sortit la baguette du Gryffondor.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était presque joueuse, et Blaine savait que s'il venait à croiser son regard à cet instant, il y verrait de la délectation. Kurt Hummel avait le pouvoir, et il allait en profiter autant que possible.

Deux choix s'offraient à Blaine : il pouvait jouer la carte de la passivité et espérer que son absence de répondant lasserait le Serpentard, et qu'il finirait par le relâcher. Entier. Et lui rendre sa baguette.

Ou alors … ou alors il pouvait lui en donner pour son argent, et lui montrer qu'un Gryffondor ne se laissait pas faire sans se battre.

Profitant du fait que Kurt soit occupé à ranger sa baguette dans une de ses poches, et mit un coup de rein vers lui, déséquilibrant sa prise. Il se servit du mur pour prendre de l'élan, et se retourner, entrainant le Serpentard sur le côté. Il n'eût plus qu'à lancer son bras vers lui pour échanger leur position.

Une fois Kurt contre le mur, Blaine s'autorisa un petit rire satisfait.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Car Blaine avait laissé de côté un détail, et ce détail pouvait faire toute la différence.

- Petrificus Totalus ! Articula Kurt.

Blaine sentit son corps entier se raidir et se sentit tomber en arrière, heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Kurt se retourna, essuyant un filet de sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre ouverte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il ricana.

-Anderson, Anderson, Anderson … Mais qu'est-ce que le monde magique va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Blaine était complètement immobilisé par le sort, de la langue aux orteils. Il put cependant cligner des yeux pour tenter de chasser les larmes de douleurs qui s'y étaient formées.

Kurt fit mine d'être surpris.

-Oh, on pleure ? Monsieur le courageux Gryffondor ne peut pas supporter de tomber du haut de sa pourtant petite taille ?

D'un geste du poignet, il lança un sort de lévitation informulé, et le corps de Blaine le suivit tandis qu'il s'avançait vers sa salle préférée.

Emmener Blaine ici était un risque. Mais Kurt avait parfaitement conscience que d'ici quelques minutes, les amis du Gryffondor se mettraient à leur recherche, et que le plus urgent était de se cacher. Ensuite, il pourrait réfléchir à sa vengeance.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ancien bureau, les yeux de Blaine faillirent sortir de leurs orbites, et Kurt se délecta de voir la peur transpirer du garçon. Il jeta un regard modeste autour de lui.

-Tu aimes mes jouets, Anderson ?

Il le fit atterrir sur le sol, sans se préoccuper d'amortir la chute, et se dirigea directement vers un petit poignard en argent, dont la fine lame était gravée d'un vieux maléfice sensé venir à bout des créatures de l'ombre. C'était le préféré de Kurt, car son poids léger et sa lame suffisamment longue pour transpercer quelqu'un de part en part en faisait une arme parfaite.

Il joua pendant quelques secondes avec, le faisant tournoyer d'un geste habile du poignet, tout en marchant vers Blaine, toujours allongé par terre, ses yeux affolés comme seul signe de vie.

-Bien, bien, bien … Par où commence t'on ?

Il fit glisser le bout de la lame le long de la joue du garçon, et remarqua la fine pellicule de sueur que commençait à recouvrir son front. Kurt se félicita de la petite scène qu'il était en train de jouer. Il se releva, et prit le temps d'aller observer le parc par la fenêtre, faisant durer le suspense.

Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser le Préfet. Si il croyait vraiment que Kurt allait le tuer. Si il avait peur de mourir.

Cela semblait presque ridicule à Kurt, mais il fut envahi d'un doute. Comment aurait-il réagit si la situation était inversée ? Si il était pris en otage par Blaine, immobilisé et sans baguette, dans une pièce inconnue, remplie d'armes, et son bourreau tenant un poignard d'argent.

_Anderson n'irait jamais jusqu'à là._

_Oui, mais si …_

_Oh…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain derrière lui, et une seconde plus tard, il s'agenouillait devant le Gryffondor.

-Anderson ?

Mais le garçon gardait ses yeux fermés.

-Anderson ? Répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Les yeux papillonnants, son otage le fixa pour la première fois.

Kurt prit immédiatement la mesure de la situation à la détresse qu'il vit au fond des pupilles noisettes.

-Je vais te libérer, d'accord ?

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard plus que surpris mais cligna des yeux.

Kurt se recula et murmura le contre-sort.

Il ne bougea pas, laissant le temps au garçon de reprendre conscience de toutes les parties de son corps, et de se relever, hésitant.

Kurt lui indiqua la porte, d'un signe de la tête.

- Vas t'en. Je te ferais parvenir ta baguette ce soir.

Mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Kurt soupira.

-Vas t'en je te dis !

Mais sa voix n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il aurait voulu. Pire, elle était presque tremblante. Il réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il avait failli faire et jusqu'où sa colère l'avait menée. Il aimait prendre les gens de haut, être respecté, pouvoir se moquer de qui il voulait. Mais il ne pensait pas en arriver un jour à menacer physiquement quelqu'un qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, choqué, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette.

- Vas t'en.

Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il vit le Gryffondor hésiter, puis faire un pas vers lui.

-Ca va ?

La voix était douce, compatissante. Kurt leva les yeux, et croisa une nouvelle fois ce regard.

_Comment en est-__on arrivés là ?_

- Hummel ?

Il soupira, et leva sa baguette.

-Si tu n'es pas parti dans trois secondes, je t'immobilise à nouveau et je te laisse ici jusqu'à demain.

Il y eût un autre silence, puis…

-Kurt ?

Entendre son prénom dans sa bouche était nouveau. Kurt se demanda si c'était la situation, ou bien le fait que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait qui lui causa un frisson dans le dos. Il baissa sa baguette, et Blaine vint s'assoir en face de lui.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant de longs instants. Kurt rejoua dans son esprit ses six années à Poudlard, et tenta de comprendre à quel moment il en était arrivé à le détester. Il se demanda si Blaine faisait de même. Apparemment oui, car lorsqu'il prit la parole, il alla droit au but :

-J'en ai marre.

Sa voix était faible, fatiguée, et il n'eût pas besoin de plus d'explications pour se faire comprendre de Kurt.

-Moi aussi. Tellement, tellement, tellement marre.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la deuxième fois où Kurt et Blaine faillirent se faire surprendre en situation compromettante. ( Par Jeff ).<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre :<p>

**Troisième fois : Octobre, Septième année.**


	3. Troisième fois : Octobre, Septième année

_Bonjour à tous :)_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de Ceux qui se cachaient. C'est sûrement le plus important. Vous verez pourquoi._

_Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine n'arrivera pas mardi, mais en fin de semaine, puisque je serais en vacances, vous voilà prévenus._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos idées pour le sixième chapitre, lorsqu'ils se feront attrapés._

_Excellente semaine à tous, _

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><em><em>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Malheureusement. *snif*<em>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Troisième fois : Octobre, Septième année.<span>_

- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! J'en ai assez de devoir supporter ton humeur exécrable !

- Et moi tes caprices de gamines !

-Gamine ? Gamine ? Mais tu te moques de qui, Santana ?

Blaine observait la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres de lui, prudemment caché derrière une grande statue de pierre.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, les deux membres féminins des PReSK se disputaient à grands éclats de voix, sous le regard ennuyé de Kurt et de Puckerman. Blaine avait bien remarqué que depuis le début de la journée, une tension s'était installée dans le groupe, mais personne n'aurait osé poser la moindre question directement. Et il savait aussi que jamais, au grand jamais les quatre Serpentard ne se disputaient en public.

Ce qui expliquait sûrement leur présence dans un couloir abandonné, plus d'une heure après le couvre-feu.

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le répète, espèce de _garce_ !

Rachel parut choquée par l'attaque de son amie, mais répliqua bien vite :

-Tu en as du culot, madame la garce de première !

Blaine se retint de rire, un peu sous le choc de voir les deux jeunes filles se laisser aller à une telle scène. Il était plus habitué à la froideur et au mépris, parfois aux attaques acerbes, et à l'ironie, mais jamais à des attaques frontales.

Il se demanda si les quatre jeunes gens se disputaient souvent. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, ce n'était jamais arrivé en sa présence, mais s'ils s'isolaient comme ils l'avaient fait ce soir là, alors peut être était-ce plus courant qu'il ne le pensait.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur celui qui était l'objet de ses pensées depuis quelques mois.

Depuis la fois où Kurt l'avais pris en otage, avant de le relâcher et d'avouer que ce petit jeu ne lui plaisait plus, les deux garçon s'étaient rapproché, autant que faire se peut. Bien sûr, pas ouvertement. Ils restaient les leaders de leurs groupes respectifs, et ils se faisaient un plaisir de se donner en spectacle devant tout le château dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais lorsqu'ils se croisaient, l'un en pleine ronde de Préfet et l'autre en vagabondage, ils s'adressaient un petit sourire, et, parfois, un petit signe de tête.

Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas dû préoccuper Blaine. Oui mais voilà, depuis le jour où il avait aperçut la face cachée de Kurt Hummel, cette fragilité derrière le masque de mesquinerie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y avait d'autre, enfouit encore plus loin.

Et puis, Kurt était … pour le moins attirant.

_Et totalement inaccessible_, se rappela-t-il.

A l'instant, le Serpentard était adossé au mur, fixant les deux jeunes filles avec un intérêt que Blaine savait feint. C'était le même regard qu'il jetait à ses camarades lors des repas, ou aux professeurs lors des cours les plus inintéressants.

Oui, Blaine avait _beaucoup _observé Kurt ces derniers temps.

Il jeta un regard à la montre d'argent dans sa poche, et soupira doucement. Wes l'attendait dans leurs Salle Commune pour une dernière partie d'échec, et il devait absolument terminer sa ronde.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir prendre les Serpentard en flagrant délit de balade nocturne.

Il réajusta son badge de préfet-en-chef, et sortit sa baguette.

-Blockade !

Les quatre Serpentards sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient à présent entourés par quatre murs magiques, les empêchant de s'enfuir ou même de lui jeter un sort.

-Et merde … souffla Puck, en sortant inutilement sa baguette.

Blaine avança doucement vers eux, revêtant un masque de désintérêt.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens … mais qui voilà ?

Il vit que Santana et Rachel avaient manifestement cessé de se crêper le chignon, maintenant unies à tenter de l'assassiner du regard.

-Whou … Bonne pioche, on dirait ! Langue-de-serpent, Diva-reptilienne, Crochets-empoisonnés, et …

Il pris le temps d'étudier le visage pâle de Kurt.

-… le Roi-des-Serpents en personne ! Quel honneur, votre majesté.

-Je te jure, Anderson, la prochaine fois que je te choppe dans un couloir, juste toi et moi …

-Je suis toute ouïe, Puck ! S'exclama Blaine avec un sourire froid, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kurt. Il pouvait voir à l'expression du garçon que quelque chose clochait, et qu'il tentait d'élaborer un plan. Finalement, il sortit de sa transe, et coupa la parole à Puck qui était en train d'énumérer ce qu'il ferait subir à Blaine prochainement.

-Ca suffit.

Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-Anderson, je te propose un marché.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de proposer quoique ce soit, Hummel. Vous êtes trappés comme des rats, et il me suffit de prévenir un professeur pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les trois en retenue au moins jusqu'à Noël.

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

Blaine baissa sa baguette, et lui fit signe de continuer.

-Santana a déjà eût deux avertissements, expliqua Kurt, avant de soupirer. Se faire prendre ce soir, c'est synonyme de renvoi pour elle.

-Et c'est sensé me faire changer d'avis ?

Blaine vit qu'il s'agissait réellement de quelque chose d'important à la façon dont Kurt passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux, sans se soucier de les décoiffer, et à la façon dont ses yeux fixaient le sol, et ne se relevaient que prosaïquement.

-Une exclusion en septième année, et je ne peux pas entrer en tant qu'apprentie à Sainte Mangouste, murmura Santana, contre son gré.

Elle semblait réellement touché par cette idée. Blaine se recula légèrement, prenant le temps d'analyser la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait les PReSK à sa merci. Il pouvait les envoyer en retenue pour deux mois, et même faire renvoyer Santana. Et pourtant …

-Tu veux travailler à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps de réflexion.

Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, dénonce moi, je m'en fout ! Je préfère ça à ta façon de faire semblant de t'intéresser à …

Mais Rachel glissa un bras sur son épaule, et Santana se refugia dans ses bras, sanglotant silencieusement.

La soirée n'avançait pas du tout comme Blaine l'avait imaginé. D'abord sa prise exceptionnelle, ensuite Santana qui laissait entrapercevoir une faille dans sa carapace. Lorsque Wes, Finn et Quinn sauraient ça …

Mais voir une de ses ennemies en train de craquer devant lui avait quelque chose de gênant. Il n'aimait pas Santana. Il n'aimait pas la vipère qu'elle était, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'adresser aux autres personnes comme si elle en savait plus qu'eux et qu'elle avait le droit de faire tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude, dans cette façon d'être toujours dans l'affrontement sonnait faux. Peut-être …

Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kurt, et fut figé par ce qu'il y vit. Kurt était littéralement en train de le supplier du regard. Puck avait rejoint les filles dans un coin de leur _enclos, _mais Kurt n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ses prunelles presque transparentes transpercèrent Blaine.

-Ton deal, Hummel ?

Kurt parut immédiatement soulagé.

-Je me rend, sans opposition. J'avoue que je me baladais dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-Kurt … commença Puck, sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tu peux rajouter ce que tu veux, continua le Serpentard. Tu peux dire que je t'ai attaqué, Anderson, ou même que j'étais en train de dégrader je ne sais quel tableau.

Rachel relâcha son étreinte et se tourna vers lui.

-Kurt, tu sais que c'est passible d'expulsion ?

Mais Kurt garda ses yeux fixés sur Blaine.

-Deal, Anderson ?

Blaine ne mis pas plus d'une demi-seconde à se décider.

-Deal.

Le soulagement fut immédiatement visible sur le visage de Kurt.

Santana allait prendre la parole, mais Kurt la coupa :

-Tous les trois, vous rentrez immédiatement à la Salle Commune et je vous interdit d'en sortir avant demain matin. Puck, tu es prié de gardé un œil sur ces demoiselles. Je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne faites rien de stupide, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Rachel hocha la tête, et saisit la main de Santana, tandis que Puck tentait de lire sur le visage de son ami.

Blaine conjura l'anti-sort, et les Serpentard furent libres. Conformément à leur accord, Kurt marcha vers lui doucement, sans se retourner.

-Disparaissez. Vite, souffla-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la dernière cape s'évanouissait à l'autre bout du couloir, et Blaine aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un _merci _étouffé.

Blaine soupira.

-Ta baguette, Hummel.

L'objet lui fut tendu sans la moindre objection. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ses options. Il ne pouvait pas simplement relâcher le Serpentard et prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Il était Préfet-en-Chef, et avait prêté serment. De plus, Puck et les deux filles attendaient de connaitre la sanction, et renvoyer Kurt sans autre forme de procès n'était pas non plus une solution.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Blaine leva les yeux, pour croiser ce regard qui avait tendance à accrocher ses pensées.

-Je suis supposé t'amener au professeur de garde.

Kurt arqua un sourcil.

-Supposé ?

Il y eût un silence, puis Blaine soupira doucement.

-Un petit détour ne te dérange pas ?

Kurt fit signe que non, et ils se dirigèrent sous l'impulsion du Gryffondor vers la Tour Ouest. Il sentit Kurt se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

- Anderson, tu n'es quand même pas en train de prendre ta revanche ?

Mais alors que Blaine allait lui répondre, des pas se firent entendre non loin de là. Aussitôt, il attrapa le poignet de Kurt, et le tira vers un des couloirs adjacent, le pressant contre le mur en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Le concierge apparut, claudiquant, et marmonnant dans sa barbe, qu'il avait bien fournie.

- Vont voir ces p'tits Strangulots…

Kurt se détacha de l'étreinte du Gryffondor, mais obéit, et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Lorsque le concierge fut hors de vue, il mit un bon mètre entre eux, et grommela :

-Ca fait deux fois, Anderson. Un peu plus, et je vais finir par croire que tu en veut à mon corps.

Blaine lui sourit, et lui tint la porte, permettant au jeune homme d'entrer dans l'ancien bureau du professeur de Combat.

-Non. Je me suis simplement dit qu'on pourrait discuter. Un peu.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Ecoutes, je préfère qu'on en finisse maintenant. Jette moi aux lions, et finis ta ronde.

Mais Blaine ne bougea pas, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, bloquant toute tentative de sortie.

-Tu réponds à mes questions, et je ne fais que retirer 50 points à Serpentard pour vagabondage nocturne.

-Cinquante points ? C'est du vol !

-Tu préfères être renvoyé?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant ce qui parut un laps de temps bien trop long à Blaine, puis Kurt soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Sa voix se voulait sèche, mais Blaine pouvait voir à quel point la lassitude et la fatigue transpiraient du jeune homme.

-Santana à Sainte Mangouste ?

Kurt rit doucement, ironique.

-C'est une question ça ?

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Hummel. Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

Kurt pris le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Puis, il expliqua à voix basse:

-Santana n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Blaine s'assit à son tour sur le sol, prenant garde de laisser plusieurs mètres entre eux.

-Je me rappelle de l'époque où elle s'appelait encore Salomé, murmura-t-il.

-Oh, elle s'appelle encore Salomé. Seulement, elle ne veux pas que quiconque l'appelle ainsi.

Kurt n'en dit pas plus. Mais Blaine était piqué au vif.

-Des explications ?

-Rien de plus que la vie. Un accident. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'ils disent.

Blaine le fixa, ne comprenant pas où il en venait.

-Ses parents, dit Kurt à voix basse. Ils ont été agressés. Sa mère est morte sur le coup, et son père est dans le coma depuis plusieurs années. Elle vit avec sa grand-mère. Et ce n'est pas la femme la plus compréhensive qu'il soit.

- Elle n'aime pas l'idée que Santana ait autant d'ennuis à Poudlard … résuma Blaine.

Mais Kurt éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Il y autre chose dont elle n'aime pas l'idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Mais Blaine se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne vais quand même pas te mettre sur la piste, Anderson ! Question suivante ?

Il vit Kurt effleurer du regard les armes qui décoraient les murs. Il se demande si le jeune homme envisageait de l'attaquer avec certaines d'entre elles. Il avait parut plutôt à l'aise avec, quelques mois auparavant.

Maintenant que la situation était renversée, et que Blaine avait le pouvoir, il comptait bien en profiter.

- Pourquoi Santana et Rachel se disputaient-elles ?

-Trucs de filles. En rapport avec une certaine Poufsouffle. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas en dire plus sans te mettre l'évidence sous le nez.

-Ca vous arrive souvent de vous disputer ?

-Mince, Anderson, c'est quoi ces questions ?

Kurt le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, qui contrastait avec son petit sourire supérieur.

- Je peux t'emmener voir quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne veux pas répondre.

A dire vrai, Blaine n'appréciait pas vraiment de devoir menacer Kurt pour obtenir ces informations. Il aurait préféré que le Serpentard se confie naturellement à lui. Comme à un ami. Comme à une connaissance. Comme à autre chose qu'un ennemi.

-On se dispute. Parfois. Jamais en public. Normal, quoi.

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui avaient suspendu le drapeau de Gryffondor au dessus des toilettes de Mimi ?

-Oui.

-Et le coup des chaussettes mélangées ?

-Oui.

- Le sortilège de glace perpétuelle ?

-Oui.

Blaine pris une grande inspiration.

-Es-tu gay, Hummel?

Kurt ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite, et Blaine resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, prêt à faire face à l'accès de fureur qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il vit simplement Kurt Hummel se mettre à sangloter silencieusement, adossé au mur de pierre, la tête enfuie dans ses genoux.

Il se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il ne voulait pas poser la question comme elle était sortie de sa bouche. Bien sûr, il voulait connaître sa réponse, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Kurt de s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

Leur relation était suffisamment étrange comme cela. Ennemis le jour, s'ignorant la nuit, naviguant à travers les années comme des funambules sur un fil. Mais n'était ce pas là, le problème ? Le risque de glisser, de tomber, et de faire cette erreur fatale ?

Il aurait aimé savoir quoi dire. Comment se comporter. Mais voir le Serpentard en larmes ne l'aidait pas vraiment à retrouver ses esprits.

-Hey … chuchota-t-il, s'avançant vers lui.

Mais Kurt releva la tête, et se redressa, le visage fermé, des larmes encore sur ses joues.

-Ne m'approche pas.

Blaine s'arrêta, mais continua de le fixer.

-Je ne voulais pas …

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu demandé ?

-Je voulais juste …

-Emmène moi où tu veux, met-moi ce que tu veux sur le dos, mais arrêtons cette conversation ici même.

Blaine secoua la tête.

-Je ne vais t'emmener nulle part, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Kurt le fusilla du regard.

-Si tu crois que je vais rester ici à attendre que tu me poses d'autres questions de ce genre, tu te met la baguette dans l'œil. Et bien profond !

Blaine fit un pas de plus vers lui.

-Je vais te laisser rentrer à ta Salle Commune, d'accord ?

Mais Kurt le regardais, indécis.

-Pourquoi … pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Parce que je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'ennuis en ce moment.

Il y eût un instant de silence, ou le seul bruit identifiable fut celui du vent qui frappait les murs.

Puis Kurt repris la parole :

- Pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ?

Sa voix était brisée, et Blaine sûr immédiatement qu'il avait franchi une limite dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

Il s'était lui même mit en danger. Si Kurt apprenais … si Kurt apprenais que Blaine était omnibulé par lui, et pas d'une façon qu'il pouvait considérer comme amicale … si Kurt venait à révéler à tout le Château que Blaine était gay …

-Juste une théorie.

Kurt arqua un sourcil.

-Théorie ?

-Tu ne sors jamais avec des filles.

-Faux. Je suis sorti avec Brittany.

-Une Poufsouffle, qui avait plus peur de toi que d'autre chose.

-Soit. Et alors ? Elle était _… bonne._

Blaine se retint de rire à la façon dont Kurt tentait de s'en persuader lui-même. Une lueur d'espoir commença à s'immiscer en lui. Peut-être… peut-être ne s'était-il pas imaginé tout cela. Peut-être … aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre … Peut-être que Kurt était vraiment gay.

-Tu es toujours parfaitement apprêté …

-Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis naturellement parfait , expliqua Kurt d'un ton badin, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Tu n'es pas intéressé par le Quidditch …

- Ca arrive, tu sais, expliqua Kurt en riant à nouveau d'un rire sans joie. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de voir des imbéciles voler après une balle pour se sentir heureux.

Blaine avait réussi à s'approcher, petit à petit, et était désormais à moins d'un mètre du Serpentard.

-Et si on la jouais honnête, pour une fois ?

Il s'attendait à une réponse acerbe, et fut donc surpris par la réaction de Kurt.

-Es-tu gay, Anderson ?

Sa voix était devenue douce, hésitante, presque suppliante. Il y avait quelque chose sui ressemblait à de l'espoir dans ses yeux, et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de s'y perdre pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui … souffla-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Kurt était accrochés aux siens désormais, comme s'ils espéraient y lire la réponse à une question dont Blaine ne connaissait pas la teneur.

Et puis, doucement, si doucement qu'il aurait eut le temps de se reculer plusieurs dizaines de fois, Kurt s'approcha de lui, comblant le vide entre eux deux.

Il semblait toujours hésitant, et son souffle était un peu erratique. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Blaine, et celui-ci tentait de lui communiquer par ce biais tout le courage dont il allait avoir besoin pour franchir ces derniers centimètres.

Il s'immobilisa, si proche que son souffle caressait les lèvres de Blaine.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant ce qui parut une éternité au Gryffondor, qui tentait de se tenir tranquille, et de laisser Kurt se décider.

Puis celui-ci inhala profondément, ferma les yeux, et accrocha ses lèvres à celles de Blaine.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, mais il suffit à réveiller chaque parcelle de Blaine. Il sentit son corps s'électrifier, et il sut que jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de ce sentiment.

Mais Kurt se recula, portant une main devant ses lèvres, l'air horrifié.

-Oh Merlin …

-C'était si mal que ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Blaine, surpris.

Mais les yeux de Kurt étaient si brillants qu'il se demande si le jeune homme n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer.

-Hey …

Kurt se releva, laissant Blaine toujours accroupit, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite salle.

-Kurt ?

Il s'immobilisa à l'entente de son prénom, et se tourna vers Blaine.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kurt arqua un sourcil, l'air scandalisé.

-Bien ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, nom d'un Troll des cavernes ? Tu ne te rends pas compte, Anderson … je te préviens, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je fais de ta vie un enfer, tu m'entends ? Un enfer, parce que je dévoilerais au monde entier ta petite confidence, et je m'assurerais que même la dernière sorcière de l'Himalaya connaisse ton orientation et …

-Il n'y a pas de sorcières et sorciers, en Himalaya, l'interrompit Blaine en se relevant à son tour. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Kurt.

-Arrête d'utiliser mon prénom.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, joueur.

-Quel prénom, Kurt ?

Le Serpentard semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais il se reprit et tendit sa main.

Blaine le fixa, incertain.

-Ma baguette, espèce de Strangulot.

-Hey, doucement avec les insultes …

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, espèce de … de … Botruc !

Blaine éclata de rire.

-Botruc ? Vraiment, Kurt ?

-Rend moi ma baguette.

Blaine hésita un instant, mais le souvenir du baiser était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

-A une seule condition.

Kurt l'observa dans l'expectative.

-Un rendez-vous. Toi et moi. La forêt. Après demain, à la place du match.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le seul mot qui en sortit fut :

-…d'accord.

* * *

><p>Voici donc la troisième fois où Kurt et Blaine faillirent se faire surprendre en situation compromettante. ( Par le concierge).<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre :<p>

**Quatrième fois : Octobre, Septième année.**


	4. Quatrième fois : Octobre, Septième année

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4 de Ceux qui se faisaient la guerre, et l'histoire y avance doucement. Plus qu'un chapitre à se cacher, et enfin la découverte ... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies, et idées pour ce dernier chapitre ! _

_Un très bonne semaine à tous, _

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Malheureusement. *snif*<em>__

* * *

><p><em><span>Quatrième fois : Octobre, Septième année.<span>_

- Kurt ?

Le Serpentard leva ses yeux de son devoir de Métamorphose pour croiser le regard de Rachel.

- Hum ?

- Tu viens au match de Quidditch ?

Kurt pris le temps de feindre une profonde réflexion, avant de laisser échapper une réponse.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je n'ai toujours pas fini ce devoir, et j'ai quarante centimètres de parchemin à rendre en arithmancie demain.

Rachel haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait hier ?

- Je n'en suis absolument pas satisfait, répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, et commença à mettre son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Kurt retourna à son travail, tentant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à devoir planifier excursions comme des missions secrètes. Encore moins à mentir à sa meilleure amie.

Puck se leva du canapé, et proposa son bras à Rachel, qui l'accepta avec un petit sourire supérieur. Après un petit signe de la main, Kurt se retrouva enfin _seul. _La Salle Commune de Serpentard était entièrement vide - après tout, ils jouaient contre Serdaigle pour la première place du Championnat - et silencieuse. Il se força à patienter encore quelques minutes, afin de s'assurer que tous les élèves auraient déserté les couloirs. Il remit sa cape correctement, et saisit sa sacoche, qui serait son alibi en cas de problème.

Puis, il sortit de la Salle Commune. Il fit un détour par la bibliothèque, et par le quatrième étage, afin de semer tout espion potentiel.

Il sortit par la petit cour extérieure, escaladant un des murets de pierre pour atterrir dans le jardin extérieur de Botanique.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en sortir discrètement, sans se faire prendre, et sans qu'une plante ne l'avale tout cru.

Ce fut chose faite en moins d'un quart d'heure. Ensuite, il lui suffit de marcher le long du sentier qui longeait la forêt interdite pour se trouver à leur point de rendez vous. Bien entendu, Blaine n'était pas encore arrivé. Il sortirait par l'avant, bien entendu, soit à l'extrême opposé, et connaissant le garçon, il s'était encore arrêté pour _copiner _avec le premier élève venu.

A sa grande surprise, le Gryffondor ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon. Malgré la température tout à fait douce pour la saison, il avait passé sa cape et remonté sa capuche, cachant sa tignasse rebelle.

Kurt s'adossa à un arbre, tentant de paraître le plus détendu possible. Il laissa son regard errer au loin, vers le stade de Quidditch où se jouait un match qu'il espérait être le plus long possible.

- Dans les nuages, Hummel ?

Blaine parcourait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore, et Kurt aurait pu jurer qu'il se retenait de courir. Il sourit intérieurement - ainsi, il n'était peut être pas le seul à tenter de cacher son impatience. Blaine posa son sac, et se dirigea droit sur lui. Il se pencha vers lui, et à quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura :

- Ou peut être penses-tu à moi ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, et le poussa légèrement, un sourire en coin.

- Dans tes rêves, Anderson.

Il ramassa ses affaires, et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

-Et … attends moi !

Blaine ramassa ce qu'il avait laissé au sol et tenta de le rattraper, mais Kurt avançait vite. Quand enfin il fut à sa hauteur, il s'exclama :

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Kurt ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire à nouveau.

Il se passa quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne sente une main prendre la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui tentait de suivre son allure tout en évitant les branches au sol. Il resserra un peu sa poigne, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à nouveau.

Comment faisait-il pour que tous ces gestes, toutes ces attentions semblent si simple ?

_Peut-être qu'elles le sont. _

Kurt ralentit le pas, confus, et Blaine se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-On est arrivés ?

-Non .. Oui … en quelque sorte.

- Kurt Hummel en perd ses mots ? Que se passe t'il ?

Il sentit l'intérêt réel de Blaine, derrière la boutade. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains liées, et le visage de Blaine se crispa. Il commença à desserrer sa prise.

_Il croît que tu es gêné._

Kurt profita de son mouvement pour entrelacer leurs doigts, le retenant.

Il vit la surprise sur le visage du Gryffondor, mais aussi de la joie. Blaine lui offrit un vrai sourire.

_Et maintenant ?_

Il pouvait recommencer à marcher, et emmener Blaine dans cette petite carrière dont Puck lui avait parlé. Ou alors, il pouvait faire ce à quoi il avait pensé toute la semaine, depuis ce baiser.

- Kurt ? Tout va bien ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il releva les yeux mécaniquement, et croisa le regard ambré de Blaine.

-Je …

- Je sais.

Et ce fut Blaine qui fit le premier pas vers lui, une nouvelle fois. Littéralement le premier pas, puisqu'il se rapprocha, en plein milieu de ce sentier, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

Mais il n'alla pas plus loin.

Les secondes parurent s'éterniser, et lorsque Kurt compris qu'une nouvelle fois, c'était à lui de franchir le dernier précipice qui les séparait de ce qui allait les mener à leur perte, il laissa son esprit s'égarer pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était simplement pas capable de franchir ce dernier fossé. Même s'il y avait songé toute la semaine, même si son cœur s'emballait rien qu'à l'idée de partager quelques instants avec Blaine, sa décision n'en était pas vraiment une.

Il se recula, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il voulut faire demi-tour, mais il fut immédiatement retenu en arrière.

- Je crois que nous devons au moins en parler.

Kurt fixa le sol. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute, comme un joueur entré sur le terrain et décidant finalement de faire machine-arrière. Il se concentra sur le bruit du vent dans les arbres, tentant d'ignorer le souffle de Blaine sur sa joue.

- Je ne crois pas.

- On est pas dans je ne sais quelle fiction de Sorcière Magazine, Kurt.

Son prénom fut presque grogné, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer.

- Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer des signaux comme ça, et finalement te rétracter au dernier moment.

- Qui te dit que je t'envoyais des signaux ?

Kurt se retourna vers lui, sur la défensive. Mais Blaine, retenant toujours son bras, semblait avoir réponse à tout.

-Laisse moi rire. Tu m'as embrassé …

- C'était un accident.

Blaine haussa un sourcil, et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

- Oh vraiment ? Tu embrasses souvent des inconnus dans des salles désaffectées ?

- Hormones, répondit-il.

- Hum, et ce rendez vous, aujourd'hui ?

Kurt tenta de réprimer le hoquet qui le percuta. Rendez-vous. Il avait dit rendez-vous. Blaine envisageait _sérieusement_ de partager quelque chose avec lui. Cette simple idée lui donna envie de sourire. Et pourtant … il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard connaisse son _orientation_. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec un _Gryffondor. _Il ne voulait pas perdre ses meilleurs _amis._

Il soupira à nouveau.

- Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avec toi.

Le mensonge lui brûla la langue. Comment avouer qu'il était tout simplement mort de peur ?

Il vit le visage de Blaine se crisper.

_On est même pas ensemble. On a seulement échangé un baiser. Je ne devrais pas avoir l'impression de rompre avec lui ! _

_-_ C'est la vérité, Kurt ? Parce que si ça l'est, je m'en vais, là maintenant, et je ne chercherais plus à t'approcher.

_Pourquoi ça fait si mal, de seulement imaginer, qu'il puisse m'ignorer ? Il y a une semaine, je le détestait… N'est-ce pas ?_

- Mais si il y a la moindre chance pour que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi …

_Des sentiments ? Qui a parlé de sentiments ? Je le déteste …_

_- _Alors, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il laissa ses yeux se perdre dans ceux de Blaine.

- Je …

- Oui ?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans sa voix. A cet instant, Kurt prit conscience qu'il n'était pas le seul à se mettre en danger. Si Poudlard apprenait … alors Kurt tomberait. Mais Blaine tomberait avec lui. Cette simple idée était réconfortante.

- Je te déteste, articula-t-il simplement.

Avant de se jeter à son cou.

Ils restèrent au milieu de nulle part à s'embrasser pendant ce qui parut bien trop peu de temps à Kurt. Pourtant, lorsque Blaine se détacha de lui, et glissa un dernier baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, il sut ce que cela voulut dire.

-Déjà ? Ne pût-il pas s'empêcher de grogner.

Blaine éclata de rire, ramassant leurs affaires qu'ils avaient abandonné depuis un moment.

- J'aimerais beaucoup continuer notre petite activité, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où en est le match et …

-Et s'il est terminé, nos amis vont se mettre à notre recherche ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Kurt qui joignit leurs mains, et ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la forêt, épaule contre épaule, échangeant parfois un regard.

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir.

-Pourquoi la vie ne peut-elle pas ressembler à cet après midi ?

Blaine lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Et bien … je pense que cela rendrait notre relation bien plus ennuyeuse.

Il y eût un autre silence, avant que Kurt ne mette les pieds dans le plat et ne dise tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux.

- Ca va être difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu parles de… de nous ? Ou de se cacher ?

Kurt frissonna. Il se demanda comment faisait Blaine pour utiliser ces mots - rendez-vous, relation, nous - sans avoir à peser le pour et le contre, comme cela était son cas.

_Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit être. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans une situation … atypique, que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureux._

- Se cacher.

Blaine prit à nouveau le temps d'y réfléchir.

- D'abord, il faudrait savoir si nous voulons nous cacher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement, et un seul regard leur permit de se comprendre sur ce point. Ils reprirent leur route et Blaine continua :

- Je pense qu'il suffit d'agir comme auparavant. Pour se voir … personne ne sera surpris si tu t'absentes le soir ?

Kurt fit signe que non.

- Bien. Je vais prendre quelques rondes de préfet en plus.

- Mardi soir ?

- Dix heures, tapisserie de Rowena ?

- J'y serais.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser dans l'ombre, avant de se séparer pour prendre deux chemins différents.

Blaine marcha vers la Salle Commune dans un état second. Il grimpa les sept étages de la Tour Gryffondor à toute vitesse, et prononça le mot de passe avec tellement d'enthousiasme que même la Grosse Dame fut surprise.

Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il passa le tableau, il fit face à Finn, Wes et Quinn, assis sur un des canapés, l'air préoccupé.

- Que se passe t'il ?

Les trois relevèrent leurs têtes vers lui et se jetèrent sur lui.

- Mais où étais tu passé ? S'exclama Quinn, en colère.

- Mec, on t'as cherché partout ! Expliqua Finn.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, l'informa Wes, parce que presque toute la Tour t'as cherché. Tu nous as dit que tu étais malade, Blaine, et on revient après le plus court match de Quidditch que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, sept minutes, Blaine, sept minutes, et tu n'es plus là !

Blaine avala sa salive. Comment expliquer une disparition de quatre heures ?

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, tenta-t-il.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, bien sûr, et je suppose que je ne t'y ai pas vu les quatre fois où je l'ai fouillée de fond en comble.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Ensuite, j'ai été faire mes devoir à l'extérieur.

- Où ça? demanda Wes, d'un ton inquisiteur.

- A la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Finn ouvrit de grands yeux. Il sembla hésiter à dire ce à quoi il pensait, puis les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche :

-Tu n'y aurait pas vu Hummel par hasard ?

Le cœur de Blaine s'arrêta, mais il parvint à répondre.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette question ?

Finn sembla soulagé.

-Il en revenait tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai fait le tour du château à ta recherche.

Blaine éclata d'un rire qu'il espéra naturel.

- Finn, franchement, qu'est que tu vas t'imaginer ? Au fait, qui a gagné ?

* * *

><p>Voici donc la quatrième fois où Kurt et Blaine faillirent se faire surprendre en situation compromettante. ( Par les Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement Finn).<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre :<p>

_**Cinquième fois : Février, Septième année.**_


	5. Cinquième fois : Février, Septième année

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voici donc le 5 ème et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est le plus court de tous, et il n'est là pratiquement que pour servir le dernier chapitre.  
><em>

_Concernant le 6ème et dernier chapitre, il est encore en cours d'écriture, mais sur la bonne voie. Il sera donc posté ( normalement ) mardi prochain - au plus tard._

_J'ai hâte de vous offrir la fin de cette histoire !_

_A bientôt, _

_Pich'_

* * *

><p><em>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Malheureusement. *snif*<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Cinquième fois : Février, Sixième année.<span>_

Kurt détestait la Saint Valentin. Pas autant qu'il détestait Noël bien sûr, mais tout de même, cette fête l'indisposait au plus haut point.

Déjà, voir tous ces adolescents pleins d'hormones avec leurs grands sourires bienheureux lui donnait envie de leur lancer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Ce qu'il avait déjà fait deux fois depuis le matin même. Et il n'était même pas huit heures.

Ensuite, il y avait tous ces couples heureux, qui s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si ils avaient attendu ce jour spécial pour se montrer à quel point ils avaient besoin de mélanger leurs salives.

Enfin, la Saint Valentin rappelait à Kurt qu'il vivait au cœur d'un mensonge, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais, du moins, à Poudlard, connaitre l'amour au grand jour.

Kurt savait qu'il était gay depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que son moment préféré des cours de vols était le passage au vestiaire. C'est-à-dire sa Première Année.

Or, le monde sorcier n'était pas très _accueillant_ avec les homosexuels. Et c'était peu dire. D'ailleurs, à son humble connaissance, aucun sorcier n'assumait officiellement son homosexualité.

Encore moins à Poudlard.

Heureusement, la seule chose qui lui remontait le moral en ce jour de deuil national était que ces trois amis semblait prendre un malin plaisir à gâcher cette fête à tout le monde.

Rachel et Santana livraient une guerre sans merci à Quinn Fabray au sujet du nombre de prétendants qu'elles éconduiraient, et du nombre de couples qu'elles briseraient avec un seul regard. Autant dire que les Serpentardes menaient la danse, et de très loin, car Fabray était bien trop gentille pour jouer complètement à ce jeu là.

Kurt prit une gorgée de son jus d'orange, balayant la Grande Salle du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose _d'intéressant_. Il vit que beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur ses deux meilleures amies qui avaient choisi ce jour pour mettre leurs atouts en valeur. Il étaient encore étonné de voir à quel point un uniforme pouvait être _ajusté._

Puck, de son côté, faisait régner un climat de terreur autour d'eux. Kurt aimait s'imaginer qu'il était l'extrême inverse de Cupidon. L'idée le faisait beaucoup rire.

Un bruit d'ailes froissées se fit entendre, et un nuage de chouettes et de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, venant déposer de précieuses lettres et de jolis colis devant les sorciers et sorcières les plus chanceux.

Rachel et Santana croulaient sous les missives. Rachel comptait les enveloppes tandis que Santana avait décidé de simplement les ignorer.

«_ Comment peuvent-ils être attirés par deux garces, sexy peut-être, mais garces quand même, qui ne leur accordent même pas un coup d'œil et ne cherchent qu'à rabaisser la planète entière ? _» se demanda Kurt.

Il devait avouer qu'il aimait particulièrement ce côté des deux jeunes filles, qui le lui rendaient bien. Etre … méchant, désagréable, hautain, était _tellement_ plus distrayant.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent malgré lui sur la table des Gryffondors, et en particulier sur les sixième années, dont quatre membres lui posaient quotidiennement des problèmes. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Finn Hudson ouvrait consciencieusement ses lettres, tout comme ses trois amis. Kurt observa leur manière de lire à voix haute des extraits choisis des poèmes, et autres déclarations, et la façon dont leurs visages semblaient éclairés.

Il ricana.

Finissant son verre, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre pile de courrier. Beaucoup de lettres, mais aucun colis, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, considérant que l'année précédente, il les avaient tous brûlés d'un geste de sa baguette. Devant tout Poudlard.

-Kurt ?

Il se tourna poliment vers Puck, qui lui tendait une petite boîte.

-Oui ?

-Mec, c'est trop bizarre. Y'avais une lettre avec ce truc, comme quoi je devais te le donner.

Kurt haussa un sourcil, dans l'expectative. _Original. _Il tendit sa main, et saisit la boîte rectangulaire, la posant devant lui.

Les Serpentards s'agitèrent un peu, s'attendant à un éclat de sa part dans les plus brefs délais. L'agitation se propagea dans la Grande Salle, et bientôt, de nombreuses paires d'yeux étaient sur lui, prêts à le voir enflammer le paquet.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose que Kurt détestait, c'était être prévisible.

Il saisit un couteau et coupa le ruban qui entourait la boîte. Il jeta ensuite un regard assassin à tous ceux qui tentaient d'entrapercevoir ce qu'elle contenait. Il obtint un peu d'intimité, et souleva l'ouverture.

Il fixa le contenu pendant de longues secondes, puis referma la boîte, et se leva. Il fit signe à ses condisciples de le suivre - il ne voulait pas faire de sortie remarquée par le fait qu'ils soient séparés.

Santana parut préoccupée par sa réaction, et se pencha pour attraper la boîte.

Un éclair blanc vint toucher sa main avant même qu'elle ne put l'atteindre.

Le silence se fit, la Grande Salle ayant les yeux rivés sur Kurt Hummel, baguette tendue vers sa meilleure amie.

- Ne touche pas à ça, articula-t-il lentement, avant de mettre le feu à la pile de lettres qui restaient devant son assiette, et au petit paquet.

Puck se reprit, et posa sa main sur son poignet, le faisant baisser sa baguette. Kurt se dégagea de sa poigne, et marcha vers la sortie, suivi des trois Serpentards.

Il savait qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre sous peu. Mais il savait aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mettraient le sujet sur la table avant qu'ils soient seuls, et en privé.

Car l'une de leurs règles était de_ ne jamais montrer de désaccord en public._

L'autre, de_ ne jamais se mentir._

Et Kurt Hummel enfreignait _les deux._

* * *

><p><em>A vous de deviner pourquoi ils auraient pu se faire attraper ... C'est plutôt simple, non ?<em>

_Vous saurez ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte lors du dernier chapitre ( promis )._

* * *

><p><em>A venir : La fois où ils se firent attraper, Mars , Septième année.<em>


	6. La fois où ils furent découverts

_Coucou tout le monde..._

_Voici donc venu l'heure de clore ce chapitre, cette histoire, cette bulle que fut Ceux qui se cachaient. Je sais que je suis en avance sur le planning, mais à quoi servirait de vous faire attendre ? C'est un petit cadeau ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi à découvrir cette histoire - car je l'ai découvert aussi, après tout, ces personnages m'on emmené avec eux, et je n'ai fait que relater leur histoire - et que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes._

_Certains d'entre vous m'ont donné de très bonnes idées, et ce chapitre a existé en quatre versions différentes ( le final regroupe deux de ces versions ). C'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (10800 mots ... Wahooo)._

_Merci de prendre le temps de lire les remerciements que je mettrais à la fin, pour ne pas vous retenir plus longtemps._

_A tout de suite, et bonne lecture, _

_Pich'_

* * *

><p>Ni Glee, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà ...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La fois où Blaine et Kurt furent découverts ( et ce qui s'en suivit )<strong>

Voir l'un des deux groupes les plus populaires de Poudlard assis en silence était une chose. Voir les deux, le même jour, déjeuner dans le plus grand calme, en était une autre.

Voir Kurt Hummel les yeux rouges et gonflés, avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant.

Voir Blaine Anderson afficher une moue si triste qu'elle pourrait faire fuir un détraqueur n'était pas commun.

Voir tout ça le même jour n'était vraiment pas ordinaire.

* * *

><p>-Kurt, soupira Rachel, tentant de cacher son inquiétude. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Il garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette, l'estomac noué. Dans sa tête se rejouait la scène qui s'était passée la veille, alors qu'ils étaient sensés passer une soirée au calme, dans _leur _salle.

* * *

><p>-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !<p>

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Blaine, de ce que tu me demandes !

-Ce n'est pas si difficile ! La paix ! La paix, c'est tout ce que je demande !

-Et tu crois qu'on va en rester là ? Qu'on va faire la paix, et continuer nos petites vies séparément ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Le but, c'est qu'on puisse se rapprocher. Se rapprocher, Kurt. Comme des amis au moins.

Kurt ricana, tendu à l'extrême. Il détestait ce type de conversation. Blaine tentant de l'entrainer dans l'un de ses plans dans lesquels ils allaient assouplir les relations entre les deux groupes, et finir par tous se balader dans Poudlard en se tenant la main. Comme si cela pouvait arriver un jour. Comme si _Kurt _allait un jour se balader main dans la main avec _Blaine_. A _Poudlard_.

-Et tu crois que tout le monde va trouver ça normal, ce revirement de situation ? Souffla-t-il.

Blaine contracta ses poings.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Les choses changent, non ? On en est bien la preuve …

-Parfois, j'aimerais que rien n'ait changé ! répliqua Kurt, sûrement un peu trop vite, sûrement un peu trop pour avoir quelque chose à répliquer, pour se mettre dans l'affrontement plutôt que dans la compréhension.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda Blaine, sous le choc.

Kurt grogna, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, cachant sa tête entre ses mains.

-C'est … C'est si dur, Blaine !

Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, essayant de prêter une oreille attentive à son petit-ami malgré son cœur affolé par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

-Je passe mes journées à te chercher, autour de moi, à te surveiller de loin, parce que … je …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kurt ?

- Ils sont partout autour de toi ! Ils te regardent … comme si … je sais bien que tu es … mais ils ont leur yeux sur toi, leurs mains sur toi … et un jour je vais … ils vont … et toi, tu … et toi tu va …

Blaine n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce que Kurt baragouinait, mais il avait pleinement conscience de l'importance du moment. Il s'agissait de laisser le Serpentard dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Que font les autres ?

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Kurt se releva d'un bond, les yeux brillants et le regard acéré.

-Ils te veulent ! Et toi, un jour, tu vas … On arrivera jamais à rien ! Tu le sais, Blaine, tu en es conscient. Et tu t'amuses, avec moi … tu t'amuses parce que tu sais que le jour où tu me laissera tomber, tu n'aura aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un !

Blaine retint un hoquet de surprise devant la tirade de son petit-ami. Il tenta de s'approcher, et tendit sa main vers lui, mais il fut violemment repoussé.

-Kurt, calme-toi… tu es fatigué, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je dis ! Tout ça … toute notre histoire … au final, ça ne sert à rien, et tu le sais tout autant que moi, hurla t'il en pointant un index accusateur vers Blaine. Tu le savais depuis le début, et pourtant, tu as insisté !

* * *

><p><em><strong>- C'est la vérité, Kurt ? Parce que si ça l'est, je m'en vais, là maintenant, et je ne chercherais plus à t'approcher.<strong>_

_**Pourquoi ça fait si mal, de seulement imaginer, qu'il puisse m'ignorer ? Il y a une semaine, je le détestait… N'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Mais si il y a la moindre chance pour que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi …**_

_**Des sentiments ? Qui a parlé de sentiments ? Je le déteste …**_

_**- Alors, c'est maintenant ou jamais.**_

* * *

><p>- Tu … Tu sais quoi ? Vas t'en ! Retourne dans ta tour, va te frotter à un de tes amis ! Tiens, pourquoi pas Finn, après tout ! Il doit bien avoir une raison pour laquelle il ne sors jamais avec personne ! Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui lui plait ! Ou pourquoi pas Wes, tiens ! Je suis sûr que l'idée de te taper ton meilleur ami te …<p>

-Kurt ! L'interrompit Blaine, le souffle coupé. Kurt, tais-toi, s'il te plait.

-Je ne me tairais pas ! Je ne me tairais pas, car je … je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Plus jamais !

La scène se figea un instant, tandis que les mots faisaient leur chemin dans les deux esprits échauffés. Kurt mit de longues secondes à se rendre compte de la portée de ses dires.

Blaine le fixait, horrifié. Kurt haleta, encore sous le coup de sa tirade, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il vit la façon dont les pupilles de Blaine se rétractèrent, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, et le voile qui les recouvrit.

Il venait de laisser s 'échapper tout, vraiment tout ce qui l'avait préoccupé ces derniers jours, voir ces dernières semaines. Et d'un côté, il aurait voulu dire que ça lui faisait du bien, que ça le libérait d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Mais d'un autre côté … Ce n'était pas exactement la façon dont il aurait voulu aborder le sujet avec Blaine. C'était sa faute aussi, à vouloir toujours aborder des sujets sensibles, à pousser Kurt au-delà de sa zone de confort. Il savait bien pourtant, qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre au dépourvu.

Mais à voir le Gryffondor pâlir à vue d'œil, Kurt aurait voulu savoir quoi dire, comment revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit, arranger la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère complètement.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué. Au contraire. Il se rendit compte de la difficulté de trouver comment s'excuser, comment s'incliner, durant ces trois petites secondes.

Trois petites secondes, puis Blaine desserra les poings, et fit demi-tour, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Il aurait dû courir après lui. Il aurait dû hurler, crier, supplier, peut importait, mais il aurait du communiquer.<p>

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une simple dispute puisse le faire se sentir aussi mal. Que la perspective de passer la journée sans sentir ce regard bienveillant et joueur sur lui pouvait être aussi démoralisante.

Il n'aurait jamais crû que son cœur pouvait simplement se briser à l'idée de perdre Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p>-Blaine, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<p>

_Si même Finn a remarqué _… pensa Blaine, sans lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux d'un certain Serpentard.

-Rien. Je crois que je suis malade.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? proposa Quinn d'une voix douce en serrant son épaule.

La perspective était diaboliquement tentante. Passer la journée sous des draps chauds et sur un oreiller moelleux, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à inquiéter ses amis. Et encore moins à se comporter comme une adolescente en plein chagrin d'amour.

-Non, répondit-il à contrecœur. Non, ça va aller.

Il aurait simplement aimé y croire.

* * *

><p>Le cours de potion ne fut pas long. Il fut interminable.<p>

Kurt fixa l'aberration devant ses yeux. Sa potion de sommeil, qu'il réussissait si bien normalement, n'avait ni la bonne teinte, ni la bonne texture, et il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à s'en inquiéter.

Le professeur de potion était passé plusieurs fois, tentant de le mettre sur la piste de solutions pour rattraper le breuvage, mais devant son absence de réaction, avait fini par laisser tomber.

- Cinq minutes !

Il remercia Merlin d'avoir été installé au premier rang, et d'ainsi éviter de voir le Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il avait toujours pensé que si lui et Blaine venait à se disputer, tout reviendrait à la normale. Qu'ils se haïraient à nouveau, s'ignoreraient, se feraient les pires atrocités, l'un dans le dos de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en considération les sentiments qui avaient fini par se mêler à leur jeu.

Il n'avait pas envie de haïr Blaine. Non, il était bien trop occupé à se haïr lui-même, pour ce qu'il avait dit, et pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ensuite.

C'était étrange, au final, de voir qu'une simple phrase - qu'il pensait quand même à moitié - avait réussi là où les difficultés d'une relation secrète avaient échouées. Mais ça avait toujours été le risque.

Car si Blaine tenait quelque chose à cœur, c'était bien de s'assurer que Kurt était toujours d'accord.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère s'était brusquement réchauffée, et Kurt n'avait plus vraiment conscience de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, ni de leur position. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était ces lèvres dans son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, et jusqu'à la ligne de sa clavicule.<p>

Mais déjà, Blaine se reculait, reprenant son souffle.

-On devrait … On devrait se calmer.

-Non, parvint à articuler Kurt, le cœur battant la chamade. Non, continue. S'il te plait.

Une lueur de désir s'alluma dans les yeux de Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Wes sauva la potion de Blaine pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la séance. Il attrapa le bras de son ami avant qu'il ne verse le liquide qu'il avait en main dans son chaudron.<p>

-Blaine, il faut de la perle de rosée, pas de la perle d'huitres dorées !

Blaine acquiesça, absent, et saisit le flacon que lui tendait l'asiatique.

-D'accord, souffla Wes. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Un simple mouvement de tête lui répondit.

Une explosion retentit, secouant toute la classe.

-Hummel ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Ragea le professeur de potion, au premier rang.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à faire preuve d'inattention, aujourd'hui, commenta Wes, espérant arracher un sourire à son meilleur ami.

Il ne manqua pas d'observer la façon dont Blaine contracta sa mâchoire.

* * *

><p>- Pas le moral ? Chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de son <em>petit-ami<em>.

Kurt avait été très silencieux depuis le début de la soirée, et son visage fermé était une indication, s'il en était nécessaire, de son absence.

-On peut dire ça, soupira-t-il, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. Il fit durer le baiser qui suivit le plus possible, mais le Gryffondor se recula doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien de spécial. Je suppose que je suis fatigué.

Blaine hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu le rythme qu'on tient. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir mon lit qu'en garde partagée !

Kurt sourit mais ne se décontracta pas, alors Blaine l'entraina sur le fauteuil unique de ce qui était devenu, un peu par _hasard_, leur salle.

Il installa le Serpentard sur lui et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il commençait à connaître Kurt, et savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne parlerait pas à moins d'en avoir envie. Et pour qu'il en ait envie, il devait être en confiance. Et disposer d'un temps de réflexion suffisamment long pour se décider à prononcer les mots qu'il tentait de retenir.

Il déposa pensivement une lignée de baisers-papillons sur les cheveux du garçon, commençant à fredonner une balade qu'il avait entendu sur le poste magique de sa salle commune.

Enfin, Kurt parla.

- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement ? Répondit Blaine en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

Kurt gesticula un peu, s'écartant pour lui faire face, toujours assis à l'extrémité de ses genoux.

-Nous. Le fait d'être ensemble.

Blaine tenta de garder son cœur à un rythme normal, mais n'y parvint pas. _Nous y voilà. C'est le moment._

Il saisit la main de Kurt, et prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je crois que je t'aime, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Les secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Kurt se figea, et son visage se ferma, tandis que ses paupières recouvraient ses pupilles. Il avala sa salive, et lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il avait l'air plus terrifié que Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Je sais, souffla le Serpentard, … je sais.

* * *

><p>Au diner, la situation ne s'arrangea pas.<p>

Pire, une tension semblait avoir fait son apparition du côté des Serpentards, puisque pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt Hummel avait simplement décidé de ne pas venir manger.

Santana, Rachel et Puck échangeaient quelques mots, impassibles, mais Blaine se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les PReSK ne se séparaient jamais. Même lorsqu'ils étaient malades, ou exténués, ils prenaient leurs trois repas par jour ensemble, au bout de la table.

_Kurt ne va pas bien._

Pendant un instant, cette pensée l'occupa, et il se sentit presque coupable. Mais aussitôt, les mots qu'avait prononcé Kurt lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se laisser aller à trop de mélancolie.

* * *

><p>Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas pleurer.<p>

Seulement, là, seul dans son dortoir, affalé sur son lit, il ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots.

_C'est ta faute … si tu avais su te taire aussi …_

Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que le pire était sûrement qu'il pensait ce qu'il avait dit.

Parfois, il aurait préféré ne jamais s'attacher à Blaine. Ne jamais avoir décidé de vivre cette relation, qui le brûlait de l'intérieur et lui prenait toute son énergie. Ne pas devoir faire face à cette vérité. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de jouer l'étudiant normal, de sortir avec une ou deux filles….

Il avait simplement fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps, non ?

Mais si vraiment il ne voulait pas de cette relation, pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

* * *

><p>- Je vais marcher un peu …<p>

Blaine se leva sans même attendre la réponse de ses amis. Lorsqu'il vit Wes faire mine de le suivre, il lui fit signe de se rassoir.

-Seul.

Wes hocha la tête à contrecœur, se réinstallant sur le banc en bois, ses yeux ne quittant pas la silhouette du Préfet-en-Chef, alors qu'il quittait la salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, bon sang ! Explosa Quinn en lâchant bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette dorée. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qui se passe avec mon meilleur ami ? Demanda-t-elle à l'ensemble de la tablée.

Mais tous les Gryffondors lui firent signe que non, commençant à ragoter entre eux sur l'étrange comportement de celui qui avait été, pendant sept années, le joyeux luron de leur groupe, et depuis la rentrée le meilleur Préfet en Chef que l'école avait eût depuis un moment.

-Peut être qu'il a appris une sale nouvelle … proposa Finn, en se resservant une part de tarte.

Mais Wes secoua la tête.

-Je ne pense pas … Il n'a pas reçu de courrier ce matin, et de toute façon il n'avait déjà pas l'air en forme en se levant.

-Il a fait sa ronde hier soir, non ? Suggéra Quinn.

-Ca ne le met pas dans un état pareil, normalement, lui répondit Finn comme si elle avait dit une idiotie.

Mais la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en s'énervant.

-Je le sais bien ! J'essaie simplement de savoir ce qui se passe !

Wes ignora ses deux amis tant bien que mal, laissant son regard errer sur la Grande Salle tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Les élèves mangeaient dans le calme, et rien ne lui parut suspect, si ce n'était …

-Hummel ! Laissa-t-il s'échapper, en s'étranglant avec son jus de citrouille.

Quinn se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table la plus éloignée, s'attirant un regard assassin de Santana.

-Il est malade ?

-Si ça se trouve, lui et Blaine ont la même chose ! Tenta Finn en finissant sa troisième part de tarte.

* * *

><p>-Fabray nous matte, chuchota Santana.<p>

Rachel soupira en se redressant.

-On s'en fiche, qu'elle regarde, elle a …

-L'une de vous sait ce qu'a Kurt ? Les interrompit Puck, en portant une cuillérée de pudding à sa bouche.

Les deux filles s'interrompirent, échangeant un regard inquiet.

-Non. Je ne comprends pas … murmura Rachel, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne laissait ses oreilles trainer.

-Il a l'air si … triste.

La voix de Santana était basse, mais aucun des deux Serpentards ne manqua de remarquer qu'elle semblait exaspérée.

-C'est la première fois que … qu'il ne vient pas. Articula Noah en les resservant en jus de citrouille.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il savait qu'il aurait des comptes à rendre sous peu. Mais il savait aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mettraient le sujet sur la table avant qu'ils soient seuls, et en privé.<strong>_

_**Car l'une de leurs règles était de ne jamais montrer de désaccord en public.**_

_**L'autre, de ne jamais se mentir.**_

_**Et Kurt Hummel enfreignait les deux.**_

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rachel, glissant l'une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille.<p>

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà couché, mais des torches éclairaient la petite cour extérieure. Blaine s'était installé sur un banc, et avait sorti sa baguette, l'agitant pour créer des volutes de fumée dorée.<p>

Il se demanda soudainement si il allait se sentir ainsi tous les autres jours de sa vie. Si la peine, la tristesse, la déception, allaient un jour s'estomper. Il espérait que oui - c'était ce qui était sensé se passer, non ? - mais il avait pour le moment des difficultés à même imaginer passer un autre jour ainsi.

_Je te déteste ! _

Il rouvrit les yeux, ne se rappelant plus les avoir fermé. Mais la voix de Kurt continuait à résonner à ses oreilles, et il se leva pour faire quelques pas.

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! _

Il tenta de laisser l'air encore frais de Mars glisser sur sa peau, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à s'extraire de ce souvenir.

_Plus jamais ! _

_Plus jamais ! _

_Plus jamais …_

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte.<p>

Quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte, et venait de le réveiller, alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à trouver le sommeil.

- Kurt, je te préviens, si tu ne réponds pas, j'ouvre cette porte, peu importe que tu sois en …

-J'arrive, grogna-t-il, enfilant rapidement un peignoir en soie vert, agrémenté d'un serpent d'argent.

Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, pour se trouver face à Rachel. Elle avait troqué son uniforme pour une robe courte, et Kurt se demanda pendant un instant si elle avait seulement conscience qu'ils étaient encore en hiver.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix soucieuse.

Était-ce la fatigue ? La tristesse ? Les deux peut-être ? En tout cas, le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se mit à hurler.

- JE. VAIS. PARFAITEMENT. BIEN.

Et… lui claqua la porte au nez, avant de s'effondrer de l'autre côté, laissant des sanglots qu'il commençait à bien connaître s'emparer de lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, choqué, ses doigts se refermant sur sa baguette.<strong>_

_**- Vas t'en.**_

_**Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.**_

_**Il vit le Gryffondor hésiter, puis faire un pas vers lui.**_

_**-Ca va ?**_

_**La voix était douce, compatissante. Kurt leva les yeux, et croisa une nouvelle fois ce regard.**_

* * *

><p>Mais c'était mal connaître Rachel Berry, qui d'un tour de baguette magique, ouvrit la porte et se précipita à ses côtés.<p>

Elle resta saisie d'effroi devant lui pendant quelques secondes, observant ses yeux rouges et gonflés, et les larmes encore fraiches sur ses joues.

-Oh, Kurt … soupira-t-elle en se mettant à genoux devant lui.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, tout en glissant ses bras autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Si il y avait bien quelque chose que Kurt appréciait chez Blaine, c'était sa tendance à être tactile. Comme ces fois où il glissait son bras autour de lui, ou simplement lorsqu'il laissait courir ses doigts le long de son bras.<p>

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il venait de passer un cours entier d'Histoire de la Magie à l'observer le plus discrètement possible, s'imaginant leur prochaine rencontre, et surtout les sensations qui viendraient avec.

Lorsque le professeur les laissa - enfin - sortir, Kurt fit _malencontreusement _glisser toutes ses plumes par terre.

-Oups ! S'exclama-t-il, prenant garde à obtenir un regard de Blaine.

Santana se pencha en soupirant pour l'aider à ramasser, mais il lui fit signe de s'en aller.

-Vas-y ! Je vous rejoint dans cinq minutes, je dois faire un détour vers la Salle Commune de toute façon.

Elle lui lança un regard suspect, mais sortit rapidement. Blaine prit tout son temps pour ramasser ses affaires, et finit par s'adresser à ses amis.

-Partez devant, je dois parler au prof … une histoire de Préfets.

Wes hocha la tête et saisit le bras de Quinn pour l'empêcher de frapper Finn suite à la dernière ânerie qu'il avait dit.

Kurt sortit le premier, le cœur battant, et ralentit son allure jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de Blaine derrière lui.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, mais ils étaient en pleine journée, et le risque de se faire attraper était encore plus grand.

Il finit par bifurquer vers un des escaliers les plus étroits du château, qui menait à une tourelle abandonnée, car hantée par un fantôme d'une amabilité variable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un certain Gryffondor le rejoignait. Blaine s'adossa au mur de pierre, deux marches en dessous de lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne parviens plus à te passer de moi quelques heures, Hummel ?

-Embrasse-moi, ordonna Kurt en descendant les marches qui les séparaient.

Mais Blaine se fit joueur.

-Je ne sais pas…

Kurt pris son courage à deux main, et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque doucement. Il vit la surprise dans les yeux de Blaine. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas, le premier geste, le premier rapprochement physique. Mais ce jour là, Kurt se sentait d'humeur mutine et était prêt à prendre les devants.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles que se trouvaient à la base du cou de Blaine, s'attirant un petit soupir de contentement.

Enfin, il rapprocha son corps complètement, les collant l'un à l'autre pendant de longues secondes.

Il ne l'embrassa pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit le Gryffondor glisser ses bras à son tour autour de lui, Kurt se demanda si au final, ce n'était pas mieux ainsi.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans les escaliers, le cerveau de Blaine tournait à plein régime.<p>

Ce n'est pas juste.

Non, ce n'était pas juste que Kurt puisse dire tout ce qu'il avait su le cœur, et que Blaine ait à écouter sans rien avoir à répliquer. Car oui, il avait des choses à dire, lui aussi !

Une idée germa doucement dans sa tête, et il accéléra son allure, entrant à toute trombe dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

- Je vais faire mes devoirs ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de ses amis, tous les trois sur un des canapés.

Il s'engouffra vers les dortoirs, et n'entendit donc pas Wes grommeler :

-Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter longtemps, Blaine !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rachel quitta le dortoir des garçons de septième années, après avoir bercé Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil, elle était déterminée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.<p>

-On s'en va ! S'exclama-t-elle, attrapant la cape d'une des Serpentarde de cinquième année qui passait par là, mais n'osa pas s'opposer à la Reine des Serpentards.

-On va où ? Demanda Puck en se levant.

-Faire une petite enquête.

* * *

><p>Blaine pût à nouveau éviter Wes pour le reste de la soirée, prétextant sa ronde, et refusant de l'emmener avec lui.<p>

Le poids du parchemin plié dans sa poche lui semblait être de plusieurs tonnes. Au final, cette fichue lettre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait prévu, mais coucher ses idées sur le papier lui avait fait du bien, et lui avait permis de voir plus clair. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de donner cette lettre à Kurt, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la brûler tout de suite, et encore moins à la laisser dans son dortoir, où Wes pourrait tomber dessus - comprendre fouiller jusqu'à trouver le moindre indice -.

Il s'agissait maintenant de faire sa ronde, et d'en finir pour la journée, en cachant ce parchemin quelque part, comme une relique, le temps qu'il se décide sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Car si écrire cette liste l'avait aidé à quelque chose, c'était bien à se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il avait beau être blessé, triste, et déçu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arrêter ici toute sa relation avec Kurt. C'est du moins ce qui avait transpiré de son inconscient.

Parce que franchement, à la quatrième tentative, il avait simplement mis de côté toute rancœur, et écrit non pas ce qu'il pensait depuis une journée, mais surtout tout ce qui avait pu lui traverser l'esprit ces derniers mois. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Mais surtout, cela lui avait donné une idée de ce qui avait pu arriver à Kurt, la nuit précédente.

Enfin, ordonner ses idées et y jeter un regard plus clair lui avait permis de se rendre compte d'une chose .

Blaine Anderson ne voulait pas perdre Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>-On a interrogé tous ces foutus fantômes, et aucun n'a vu Kurt hier soir … soupira Santana. On peut rentrer maintenant ?<p>

Rachel opina, déçue que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné.

-C'est quoi la suite ? demanda Puck.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

-Moi je la connais … s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

Il sursautèrent tous les trois et se retournèrent, faisant face à Jeff, un des Préfets de Serdaigle.

-Manquait plus que ça … grommela Santana.

-Vous allez me suivre gentiment chez votre directeur de …

-Laisse Sterling. Ils sont à moi.

Ils se retournèrent une nouvelle fois, faisant cette fois-ci face à Blaine Anderson.

Jeff parut soulagé de le voir arriver et hocha la tête, en rangeant sa baguette.

-Pas de souci. Un coup de main, pour les escorter ?

-Pas la peine, je les connais bien.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Jeff en leur faisant un petit signe de la main. Bonne soirée!

Il s'en alla, et Anderson attendit qu'il soit loin pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous ne pouviez pas rester tranquille, au moins ce soir ?

* * *

><p>Blaine ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à l'idée que Kurt soit seul, dieu ne sait où, alors que ses trois amis se baladaient après le couvre-feu. Si son absence au diner était un quelconque signe, il n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi les PReSK avaient-ils décidé de l'abandonner ?<p>

-Vous n'êtes qu'à trois ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher sa tension.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, répliqua Puckerman, acide.

-Oh rien de spécial, c'est juste que pour quatre trouble-fêtes pris en même temps, j'ai une prime en Dragées de Berticrochue, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, arrêtons de jouer, Anderson, et fait ce que tu as à faire.

Blaine prit son temps pour réfléchir à ses différentes options.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Anderson, je te propose un marché.<strong>_

_**Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.**_

_**-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de proposer quoique ce soit, Hummel. Vous êtes trappés comme des rats, et il me suffit de prévenir un professeur pour que vous vous retrouviez tous les trois en retenue au moins jusqu'à Noël.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas le problème.**_

_**Blaine baissa sa baguette, et lui fit signe de continuer.**_

_**-Santana a déjà eût deux avertissements, expliqua Kurt, avant de soupirer. Se faire prendre ce soir, c'est synonyme de renvoi pour elle.**_

_**-Et c'est sensé me faire changer d'avis ?**_

_**Blaine vit qu'il s'agissait réellement de quelque chose d'important à la façon dont Kurt passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux, sans se soucier de les décoiffer, et à la façon dont ses yeux fixaient le sol, et ne se relevaient que prosaïquement.**_

_**-Une exclusion en septième année, et je ne peux pas entrer en tant qu'apprentie à Sainte Mangouste, murmura Santana, contre son gré.**_

_**Elle semblait réellement touché par cette idée. Blaine se recula légèrement, prenant le temps d'analyser la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait les PReSK à sa merci. Il pouvait les envoyer en retenue pour deux mois, et même faire renvoyer Santana. Et pourtant …**_

_**-Tu veux travailler à Sainte Mangouste ? Demanda-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps de réflexion.**_

* * *

><p>-Santana … va t'en, souffla Blaine en combattant le sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressenti à ce souvenir.<p>

-Pardon ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

-Retourne à ta Salle Commune. Tout de suite. Et la prochaine fois qu'il te vient à l'esprit de sortir après le couvre feu, pense-y à deux fois. Peut-être que ça ne te gêne pas de gâcher ton rêve, mais il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi et aimeraient te voir réussir.

La jeune fille avala sa salive, surprise. Enfin, elle baissa les yeux et s'éloigna, sans se retourner.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, mais merci, chuchota Rachel Berry, évitant son regard.

-Ouaip.

Un long silence s'installa, et Blaine tenta de ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine ne savait pas vraiment sur quoi il avait atterrit, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un couloir pavé. C'était … assez confortable, et il pouvait même sentir une odeur … masculine ?<strong>_

_**Mais déjà, la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé à cavaler dans l'escalier de la Tour Ouest lui revint en mémoire, et il se releva, prenant appui là où il le pouvait, tentant de ne pas blesser l'élève qui lui avait servit de piste d'atterrissage.**_

_**Puisque c'était un élève apparemment. Il n'eût pas le temps de regarder plus précisément de qui il s'agissait. Il faisait sombre, l'autre avait la tête baissée, frottant ses vêtements pour en retirer de la poussière imaginaire, et plus important … Blaine fuyait.**_

_**Il saisit la manche de son camarade d'infortune et le tira vers le couloir, les extrayant de l'escalier. Il le poussa ensuite vers un coin au hasard.**_

* * *

><p>Si ce souvenir le percuta plus encore que les autres, ce fut sûrement parce qu'il datait d'avant même que Kurt et lui ne se mettent ensemble. Et pourtant …<p>

-Je vais m'en aller, et vous allez retourner directement dans votre Salle Commune, articula-t-il, essayant de cacher le fait que sa gorge soit en train de se serrer.

Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il fit demi-tour rapidement, pour éviter de montrer sa faiblesse aux Serpentards.

-Attends ! L'interpella Berry.

Mais il se précipita dans les escaliers les plus proches.

* * *

><p>Tandis que Puck continuait de fixer le petit escalier dans lequel Anderson venait de disparaître, Rachel se pencha pour attraper le parchemin qui avait glissé de la poche du Préfet en Chef lorsqu'il avait rangé sa baguette à toute vitesse.<p>

-Tu as oublié ça, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

><p>Kurt fut réveillé par des cris venant de la Salle Commune. Il se demanda pendant un instant s'ils subissaient une nouvelle attaque surprise des Gryffondor, mais lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille, il distingua la voix de Santana.<p>

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Il hoqueta de stupeur, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que son amie s'énerve ainsi à une heure avancée de la nuit.

-MAIS PUISQUE C'EST ECRIT !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la voix de Rachel qui retentit, et Kurt sortit de son lit à toute vitesse, enfilant son peignoir dans les escaliers.

-Calmez vous ! Les supplia Puck, jetant un regard aux Serpentards amassés dans les escaliers, les yeux braqués sur eux.

-Remontez tous, siffla Kurt avec un regard assassin.

Il fut obéît, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses amis, il s'attendait à des explications, et était prêt à les exiger.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce soient eux qui en exigent.

-Kurt … grogna Santana, et il aurait pût jurer que c'était le son le plus effroyable qu'il avait jamais entendu.

-Kurt, réponds honnêtement, l'interrompit Rachel, les yeux écarquillés, agitant un parchemin rempli d'une fine écriture dans sa main.

-Anderson et toi, vous … ?

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta. Le temps fit de même. Il pût voir les visages de ses amis, mais aussi jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus acéré au fichu parchemin que son amie agitait comme une bannière. Il avait souvent eût l'occasion de voir cette écriture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt jeta son toast dans le premier récipient qu'il croisa, et s'assit sur un banc, un peu à l'écart. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à ses amis pour le retrouver, et lui demander un compte rendu complet de l'attaque d'Anderson.<strong>_

_**-Il a juste affirmé qu'il allait me battre.**_

_**Puck haussa les sourcils, et Kurt spécifia :**_

_**-A l'interrogation.**_

_**Santana éclata d'un rire un peu hystérique.**_

_**-S'il en arrive à venir te menacer pour des choses comme ça …**_

_**Kurt referma discrètement sa main sur le parchemin au fond de sa poche.**_

* * *

><p>Il s'en saisit donc comme si sa vie en dépendait, et remonta dans son dortoir avant que les autres PReSK n'aient le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Il conjura la porte avec tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, avant de se laisser glisser contre elle, son cœur battant violemment.

-Blaine, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>50 choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. <strong>

_1. Je déteste le vert. Du moins, je le détestait avant. _

_2. Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regarde, parfois, le matin, au petit déjeuner. Je sais qu'on doit jouer le jeu, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un moins sur rien. _

_3. Non, je n'ai jamais été attiré par Finn. Franchement, Kurt, qui pourrait être attiré par un grand dadais qui a autant d'esprit qu'une chèvre ?_

_4. La même pour Wes. _

_5. Sauf que Wes est moins idiot que Finn. Mais quand même, non, je ne l'ai jamais regardé autrement qu'en guise de meilleur ami. _

_6. Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette rose à la Saint Valentin. Et je sais que tu le sait. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu qu'on en parle. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans une simple rose alliant les couleurs de Gryffondors, et celles de Serpentard ?_

_7. J'ai toujours la plume que tu m'as prêtée, ce jour là. C'est un peu comme si c'était ton cadeau de saint Valentin, non ?_

_8. Je n'aime pas la façon dont Puckerman te regarde parfois. On dirait qu'il va te frapper. Ou te violer. _

_9. Non, je n'aime pas du tout être assis au dernier rang._

_10. La seule raison pour laquelle je le fais, c'est que je peux passer deux heures à t'admirer en faisant semblant de regarder les instructions au tableau. _

_11. La façon dont tes cheveux se décoiffent lorsque tu sors dehors et qu'il y a du vent ... Est-ce que j'ai besoin de continuer cette phrase ?_

_12. J'ai déjà envisagé de changer de maison._

_13. Deux fois, en fait. _

_14. La première, c'est le jour où j'ai compris que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, notre relation courrait à sa perte._

_15. La deuxième, c'est le jour où j'ai compris que j'irai malgré tout jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il en coûte. _

_16. Je suis sûr que la cravate rouge et or jurerait avec tes yeux, et pourtant je rêve de la voir nouée autour de ton cou. _

_17. En parlant de tes yeux ... T'ai je déjà dit à quel point ils me rendent fou ? _

_18. Parfois, je me sens coupable de remplacer la plupart de mes rondes de Préfet en Chef par des séances de pelotage en règle. _

_19. Mais en général, c'est AVANT qu'elles aient lieu. _

_20. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un s'est rendu compte de notre petit jeu, Kurt. Franchement, je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent être aveugles à ce point là._

_21. Je déteste les cours de potion. La seule raison pour laquelle je les ai pris, c'est toi, bien sûr. _

_22. Parfois, j'ai des envies de meurtres lorsque je vois tes amis. _

_23. Puis, je vois les miens, et je me dis qu'on devrait tous les assassiner et partir s'exiler sur une île complètement moldue, juste tous les deux. _

_24. C'est moi qui suis entré dans votre salle commune en quatrième année, et qui ai volé tous vos manuels. _

_25. Les manuels sont cachés au rayon divination de la bibliothèque. Je suis certain que personne n'y va jamais, puisqu'ils y sont depuis trois ans. _

_26. J'aime la façon dont tu rêves en grand. _

_27. Mais parfois, je trouve que tu es excessif._

_28. Souvent, quand je te vois à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, je n'ai qu'une envie : me lever et t'embrasser, devant tout le monde. _

_29. Je ne peux même pas te promettre que cela n'arrivera pas. _

_30. Je déteste les matchs de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Je veux vraiment voir Finn gagner, et ma maison faire la fête, mais je ne peux pas supporter de te voir déçu._

_31. Tu traites Rachel de garce à tout bout de champ, mais franchement, Kurt, qui crois tu tromper ? La plus grande garce de Serpentard, c'est toi ! _

_32. En passant ... Rachel est surement ce que tu as de plus approchant d'une meilleure amie. Arrête de nier l'évidence, tu es prêt à mordre à chaque fois que quelqu'un fait mine de s'attaquer à elle. _

_33. Je n'aime pas te voir triste toute la journée, même si j'apprécie d'être le seul à pouvoir te faire sourire de cette façon là. _

_34. Je comprends le français._

_35. Ce qui veut dire que je comprends parfaitement les mots que tu me murmures à l'oreille. _

_36. Et j'adore ça. _

_37. Je n'en regarde aucun autre que toi. Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux en douter. _

_38. Oui, j'ai les mêmes craintes que toi. Seulement, j'essaie de te faire confiance. Tu devrais essayer, parfois. _

_39. Parfois, je me demande dans quelle maison iront nos enfants. _

_40. Oui, Kurt. Je viens de sous entendre que je veux des enfants avec toi._

_41. Pour être plus juste, je devrais même dire que je veux vivre ma vie avec toi._

_42. Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais même tes crises de jalousie hystériques ne suffiront pas à me faire lâcher prise. Encore moins cette peur de l'engagement que tu traînes derrière toi._

_43. Ni ça, ni rien en fait. _

_44. Ce n'est pas seulement que je te veux. C'est aussi que j'ai besoin de toi. _

_45. Si tu pouvais arrêter de nier l'évidence, aussi ... Tu m'aimes. Peu importe que ces mots n'aient jamais franchis tes lèvres, tes yeux t'ont trahis._

_46. Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime aussi. Je sais que je le répète souvent, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'essaie de t'en donner la preuve par tous les moyens possibles._

_47. Et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile. J'en ai conscience. Mais franchement, est-ce que c'est trop demandé de vouloir seulement essayer ? _

_48. Je crois vraiment qu'on vaut le coup. Que toi et moi, ça peut être l'histoire d'une vie. _

_49. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux que tout le monde sache que TU. ES. A. MOI. Mais si tu ne veux pas que l'on se retrouve à découvert, j'accepterai ta décision, parce que je préfère t'avoir un peu, que pas du tout. _

_Et enfin, la dernière chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite, c'est que 50. Je ne veux plus jouer. Tu as gagné. Je suis à ta merci. Et tu sais quoi ? _

_Ça ne me gêne absolument pas. _  
><em>Je t'aime,<em>

_Blaine_

* * *

><p>Il avait perdu le parchemin.<p>

L'idée germait doucement dans son esprit, et il se demanda si au final, ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer depuis le début.

Quelqu'un allait trouver ce foutu parchemin, aller lire ce fichu parchemin, et allait raconter le contenu de cette espèce de parchemin à tout Poudlard.

Il avait inspecté tous les couloirs dans lesquels il était passé, avait lancé de nombreux « Accio » mais n'était pas parvenu à remettre la main dessus.

La vie de Blaine était fichue.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est que celle de Kurt aussi.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla de sa trop courte nuit, Blaine fut surpris que le ciel ne lui soit pas tombé sur la tête.<p>

Il se leva, s'habilla, répondit aux salutations habituelles, et lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il n'eût droit à aucun regard curieux - du moins, pas plus que d'habitude - . Il s'installa pour le petit déjeuner, mais n'arriva pas à manger quoique ce soit. Il avait l'impression d'attendre une attaque imminente, qui ne voulait pas venir.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, il fut presque surpris de ne recevoir aucune beuglante. Il commença à se détendre un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette de l'école ne vienne se poser devant son assiette.

Il reposa son verre qu'il tentait de siroter depuis quelques minutes, et la délivra avant de lui offrir un morceau de gâteau, et de la laisser s'en aller.

-Du courrier ? Demanda Wes.

-Hum… répondit-il en ouvrant la lettre.

Il se figea à la vue de l'écriture.

-Je crois que je vais aller …

-ALORS LA, CA SUFFIT !

Le cri de Wes fit taire toute la salle, et Blaine fut lui-même surpris de voir son meilleur ami debout, un index rageur tendu vers lui.

-Non, Blaine Everett Anderson ! Tu ne vas pas aller marcher, ou te balader, ou prendre l'air, ou quoique ce soit, tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qui se passe !

La lettre pesait une tonne dans sa main, et son cœur ne battait plus à un rythme constant.

-Wes, je dois vraiment…

-Je pensais que j'étais ton ami, Blaine.

La voix de Wes se brisa, et Blaine comprit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin en l'ignorant toute la journée précédente.

Wes était son meilleur ami depuis la première année. Même si Finn et Quinn étaient également proches de lui, Wes avait toujours eût une place particulière dans son cœur.

Ce n'était pas juste de mentir à son meilleur ami.

-Tu viens ? Proposa-t-il, à mi-voix.

Il vit un éclat de soulagement envahir les yeux de son ami.

-Je te suis.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'absence des PReSK à la table des Serpentards.

* * *

><p>-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire … chuchota Rachel, sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de Puck.<p>

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te doutais pas que Kurt étais gay comme un luron ? Répliqua Santana, qui avait quand à elle choisi les genoux de Rachel pour poser sa tête.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, affalés sur le canapé, ressassant leurs sept années passées aux côté de Kurt sans détecter quoique ce soit - ou presque - .

-L'idée m'a effleuré, bien sûr … Mais Anderson …

Puck glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Santana, défaisant la natte qu'il avait tenté d'y faire, mais qui avait fini par ressembler à une dreadlocks.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en démêlant les mèches comme il le pouvait.

Il eût droit au silence comme réponse.

* * *

><p>Il faisait définitivement beau, pour une matinée de Mars, et si l'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue entre eux, Blaine aurait presque pût croire que lui et Wes étaient sortis prendre le soleil.<p>

-Il faut que tu me parles, Blaine, souffla le Gryffondor à ses côtés.

Blaine tenta de trouver ses mots, mais il ne parvenait pas à les faire glisser hors de sa bouche.

-Tu veux que je commences ? Proposa Wes.

Blaine haussa les sourcils, surpris.

-Est-ce que tu veux commencer par le fait que tu es gay, ou par le fait que tu sors avec Hummel ?

Blaine hoqueta de stupeur.

* * *

><p>- Je ne sais pas quoi faire … soupira Wes. Je veux dire … je suis sensé lui répondre quoi, moi ?<p>

-J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, répondit Blaine, mais mon expérience en relations amoureuses se résume à ce que j'ai lu dans Sorcière magazine. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

* * *

><p>-J'aimerais tellement … je ne sais pas, lui dire ce que je ressens … ? Chuchota Finn, en levant les yeux sur la silhouette de Quinn, penchée sur un livre.<p>

Wes ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ils allaient un jour s'en sortir. Entre lui qui alternait les périodes de chaud et de froid avec sa petite-amie, Finn qui ne parvenait pas à dévoiler ses sentiments et Blaine …

Non, se reprit-il. Blaine n'avait aucun problème avec les filles, _lui._

* * *

><p>D'accord, Wes n'était pas attiré par Quinn, et la considérait comme une bonne amie. Mais là …<p>

La Saint Valentin de leur sixième année avait été l'occasion pour la jeune fille de raccourcir sa jupe de vingt bons centimètres, et de raccourcir légèrement son chemisier.

-Oh mon dieu, parvint à prononcer Wes en avalant sa salive.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil vers leur amie qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Un peu court, non ?

Il baissa les yeux sur le journal, alors que Wes tentait de se retenir de regarder à nouveau la Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>-Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda Wes en pointant du doigt une tâche sombre au niveau de sa clavicule.<p>

Blaine enfila sa chemise rapidement.

-Oh, rien, je me suis juste cogné au balais de Finn.

* * *

><p>- Je vais faire ma ronde !<p>

-Encore ?

Blaine rougit un peu, mais ne se démonta pas.

- Les Préfets de cinquième année préparent leurs BUSES, alors j'ai pris quelques rondes en plus.

* * *

><p>- Tu … Tu n'es pas encore couché ?<p>

Wes leva les yeux de son devoir, pour voir Blaine enfin passer la porte.

-Non, j'avais oublié mon devoir d'astronomie. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ca fait deux heures que tu devrais avoir fini.

-Oh, des petits chapardeurs étaient de sortie, j'ai dû mettre la main dessus.

-Qui ?

-Oh, des Poufsouffles. Rien de grave. Juste remis en place. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

* * *

><p>-Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas préparé une petite attaque pour les Serpentards, s'exclama Quinn, leur tendant à chacun un parchemin rempli de schémas.<p>

Les trois garçons prirent connaissance du contenu du plan, avant que Blaine n'intervienne.

-Ca vise exclusivement les PReSK, non ? Tout le monde va savoir que c'est nous.

-C'est le but, répliqua-t-elle, outrée.

-Je n'ai pas très envie … on ferait mieux de faire quelque chose de moins ciblé, d'accord ?

* * *

><p>-Blaine ?<p>

Le jeune homme surveillait de près ce qui se passait à la table de Serpentard, ne portant aucune attention à la pile de carte de Saint Valentin s'était amoncelée devant lui.

-Blaine ?

A l'autre bout de la salle, Kurt Hummel mettait le feu à un petit colis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hummel ! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué ! Ragea le professeur de potion, au premier rang.<strong>_

_**-On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à faire preuve d'inattention, aujourd'hui, commenta Wes, espérant arracher un sourire à son meilleur ami.**_

_**Il ne manqua pas d'observer la façon dont Blaine contracta sa mâchoire.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wes ignora ses deux amis tant bien que mal, laissant son regard errer sur la Grande Salle tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Les élèves mangeaient dans le calme, et rien ne lui parut suspect, si ce n'était …<strong>_

_**-Hummel ! Laissa-t-il s'échapper, en s'étranglant avec son jus de citrouille.**_

* * *

><p>-Tu … tu sais ?<p>

Blaine était littéralement figé sur le banc, et Wes eût le bon sens de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je sais. Je sais depuis longtemps, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

><p><strong>50 choses que je ne t'ai pas dites.<strong>

_1. J'aime bien le rouge. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi bien sûr, mais j'aime bien le rouge._

_2. J'aime tes cheveux, lorsqu'ils sont bouclés ET humides._

_3. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais gaucher, mais on m'a forcé à écrire de la main droite, ce qui m'a donné cette écriture si hachée._

_4. Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, et je m'en fiche complètement si Serpentard perd, alors ne te met pas dans des états pareils._

_5. Je suis jaloux de tes amis depuis le début._

_6. Je suis jaloux de toi depuis encore plus longtemps, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire._

_7. Ma chouette est morte lorsque j'étais en deuxième année, et depuis, j'utilise celles de l'école. Je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir une nouvelle, pour la voir finir de la même façon._

_8. Je passe réellement une demi-heure tous les matins sur mes cheveux, ce n'était pas une blague. Si j'avais su que tu les préférais ébouriffés, j'aurais dormi un peu plus._

_9. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire, là. Cette idée d'écrire des listes est puérile, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'idée de ne pas te répondre, tu comprends ?_

_10. Je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon avant toi._

_11. Je n'ai jamais pleuré autant que depuis qu'on se connait._

_12. Je défendrais Rachel bec et ongle, et je ne laisserais jamais, jamais personne lui faire du mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a besoin de se parader en public comme tu le fait avec tes amis._

_13. J'aime te voir parader en public avec tes amis._

_14. Lorsque tu le fais, tu as l'air tellement heureux, que le reste m'importe peu._

_15. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce que j'allais faire l'année prochaine. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer au ministère, mais je ne vois pas vraiment quelles autres voies s'ouvrent à moi. _

_16. J'adore les potions. J'aime pouvoir suivre une recette de A à Z, et obtenir le résultat parfait si j'ai correctement effectué les manipulations._

_17. J'aimerais que la vie soit aussi simple qu'une recette de potion._

_18. Je lis Sorcière Magasine. _

_19. Et je sais que toi aussi, malgré les efforts que tu fais pour le cacher._

_20. Ecrire cette liste me fait penser à quel point je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce que je pense réellement, et ce que je ressens._

_21. Je sais que tu as toujours ma plume, et à chaque fois que je te vois l'utiliser, je suis … je ne sais pas, je crois que ça me rend heureux._

_22. Merlin, parfois je sonne comme une ménagère de cinquante ans._

_23. Parfois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais atterri à Gryffondor, au lieu de Serpentard. Aurait-on été amis ?_

_24. J'ai failli avouer la vérité à Rachel._

_25. Plusieurs fois._

_26. Mais à chaque fois, c'était comme si une limite invisible me retenait. Comme si c'était une trahison envers toi, et je ne l'ai jamais fait._

_27. Ils savent. Ils ont intercepté ta lettre. Ils savent, et je suis complètement terrifié. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à les regarder dans les yeux, et à leur confirmer ce qu'ils savent déjà._

_28. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'ai plus honte d'être gay ou de leur avoir menti._

_29. J'ai bien merdé, je crois._

_30. Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir accepté ta proposition, ce jour là. Même si j'ai pu dire le contraire, ou te laisser paraître … jamais._

_31. J'aime que Santana nous prépare des tartines, tous les matins. _

_32. Elle me donne l'impression d'avoir une figure maternelle autour de moi._

_33. Ca a beau faire six ans, je n'arrive toujours pas à en parler, tu sais ?_

_34. Si ta proposition d'aller vivre sur une île déserte tient toujours, fais moi le savoir._

_35. Oui, j'ai une peur terrible de m'engager._

_36. Non, je ne le nierai plus. A toi, tout du moins._

_37. Je trouve que tu es bien plus courageux que moi._

_38. Cela fait une journée que je ne vis plus._

_39. Je m'en suis voulu au moment même où ces mots ont passé mes lèvres._

_40. Le problème, c'est que je les pense vraiment. Pas ceux que j'ai dit à la fin, non, plutôt tout ce qui concernait le fait de vouloir que tout ça ne se soit jamais passé._

_41. Ce qui me déchire le plus, c'est de vivre chaque journée en me disant que d'ici quelques mois, on quittera Poudlard, et on ne pourra plus être ensemble._

_42. Ma vie est foutue. Après avoir goûté au bonheur avec toi, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me ranger avec une quelconque fille et à lui faire des enfants. A aller à un travail minable tous les jours, et à en rentrer en me disant que je me mens, et que je mens à tout le monde._

_43. Lorsque j'ai lu tout ce que tu as écrit sur un futur potentiel ensemble, les enfants, la vie … ça m'a donné envie._

_44. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dirais oui tout de suite, tu sais ?_

_45. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a des gens, ici bas, qui ne vont pas être d'accord avec notre décision._

_46. Je suis terrifié. _

_47. Le moment où j'ai lu ta liste a été un des plus forts de ma courte vie. _

_48. Je suis terrifié, mais je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer._

_49. On est là dedans ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'au bout ?_

_Et la dernière chose que j'ai envie de te dire, c'est que 50. Non, je n'ai pas gagné. Je crois - j'espère - qu'on pourrait gagner tous les deux._

* * *

><p>-Oh Merlin … chuchota Blaine en chassant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues. Ca veut dire ce que je crois que ça veut dire ?<p>

-On dirait ! S'exclama Wes en souriant, soulagé. Allez, dépêche toi de lui courir après !

Blaine le regarda, indécis.

-Dépêche toi, je te dis … Imagine l'état dans lequel il doit être !

Ses mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se précipitait vers les cachots, dégageant le passage dans les couloirs à grand renforts de « Poussez vous, je suis le Préfet-en-Chef ! Poussez-vous ! »

Malheureusement, un autre problème se posa, une fois arrivé devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient épuisé leurs réserves de mots depuis un long moment, mais n'avaient pas bougé de position, affalés les uns sur les autres dans ce petit canapé de velours.<p>

Les yeux de Rachel commençaient à papillonner, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit. Elle se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et le bruit se fit réentendre.

-Noah … chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas effrayer ses amis, eux aussi somnolents, Noah, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Un autre bruit se fit entendre, comme des paroles étouffées.

Puck se leva, replaçant Santana correctement sur le canapé, et tendit l'oreille.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un, dehors…

Il s'approcha de la porte, et se tût.

-… laissez moi entrer ! Je vous en supplie !

-Merde, on dirais Anderson, murmura-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

Il actionna la poignée, et le Gryffondor lui tomba presque dessus.

-Merci, merci beau… oh non.

Apparemment, Blaine Anderson n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur les PReSK en assemblée presque complète, car il soupira en jetant un regard autour de lui.

-Sympa, la salle commune, tenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était collé au mur, une Santana en furie pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Je vais te le faire payer, sale morveux de merde !

-Santana ! S'exclama Rachel en tentant de maitriser son amie. Calme-toi !

-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est de sa faute si Kurt est … est …

-Gay ? Laissa s'échapper Blaine, sentant l'énervement l'envahir. Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ma faute si ton ami est gay ?

-Bien sûr que non, espèce de Botruc à la noix d'Epsilon ! Ragea la Serpentarde, et il fallut l'intervention de Noah pour qu'elle desserre sa poigne. C'est de ta faute si mon meilleur ami est dans un état lamentable !

-Euh… d'après la lettre, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est mit dans cette situation, fit remarquer Puck.

- Je m'en fiche. Il n'avait qu'à se bouger avant !

Mais elle desserra son emprise sur le Gryffondor, et Blaine pût respirer à nouveau.

-Merci, souffla-t-il. Je dois … je dois parler à Kurt.

Santana allait répliquer, mais Rachel la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Ca dépend ce que tu veux lui dire, expliqua Rachel, et sa voix s'adoucit. Il est dans un état …

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais dire … mais on doit tirer les choses au clair.

-Est-ce que … vous allez sortir du placard ? Demanda Santana, la voix soudainement basse.

Ses yeux brillaient, et à cet instant, Blaine se demanda si la jeune fille n'avait pas, elle aussi, un intérêt à protéger.

-Ca se pourrait … tenta-t-il, sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel, hésitante, et cette dernière lui offrit un demi-sourire.

-Vas-y … C'est le moment ou jamais.

-Et si … et si…

Les éléments se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Blaine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ses parents, dit Kurt à voix basse. Ils ont été agressés. Sa mère est morte sur le coup, et son père est dans le coma depuis plusieurs années. Elle vit avec sa grand-mère. Et ce n'est pas la femme la plus compréhensive qu'il soit.<strong>_

_**- Elle n'aime pas l'idée que Santana ait autant d'ennuis à Poudlard … résuma Blaine.**_

_**Mais Kurt éclata d'un rire sans joie.**_

_**-Il y autre chose dont elle n'aime pas l'idée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …**_

_**Mais Blaine se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogatif.**_

_**-Tu ne vois pas ? Je ne vais quand même pas te mettre sur la piste, Anderson ! Question suivante ?**_

_**Il vit Kurt effleurer du regard les armes qui décoraient les murs. Il se demande si le jeune homme envisageait de l'attaquer avec certaines d'entre elles. Il avait parut plutôt à l'aise avec, quelques mois auparavant.**_

_**Maintenant que la situation était renversée, et que Blaine avait le pouvoir, il comptait bien en profiter.**_

_**- Pourquoi Santana et Rachel se disputaient-elles ?**_

_**-Trucs de filles. En rapport avec une certaine Poufsouffle. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas en dire plus sans te mettre l'évidence sous le nez.**_

* * *

><p>-Ca va aller, murmura Rachel, en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est le moment.<p>

Santana se recula, et pour la première fois, elle apparut fragile aux yeux de Blaine. Son visage s'était adouci, et ses yeux étaient pleins de crainte, mais aussi de quelque chose ressemblant à de la tendresse.

-Dites le à Kurt, d'accord ? Souffla-t-elle en reculant vers la porte. Dites lui qu'il ne sera pas le premier. C'est pour lui que je le fais, aussi.

* * *

><p>C'était agréable, ne put s'empêcher de penser Kurt, cet état de semi-conscience avant de se réveiller. Il sentait les couvertures tièdes autour de lui, et l'oreiller parfaitement rembourré sous sa tête.<p>

Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Un odeur … masculine et étrangère à l'instant, tout en restant familière. Mais aussi … quelque chose qui effleurait son bras doucement, insistant sur le creux de son coude.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

_Ton imagination te joue des tours. Il ne peut pas … _

-Kurt…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Sa tête se redressa pour faire face à celui qui occupait ses pensées de manière permanente depuis le jour précédent.

Il n'y eût pas de mots échangés. Pas tout de suite. Après tout, il s'étaient en quelque sorte tout dit, non ? Pour la première fois depuis les mois qu'avaient duré leur relation, il n'y avait plus de faux-semblants, de non-dit. Il n'y avait que Blaine, et Kurt, et une étreinte silencieuse, pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il n'y eût pas d'excuses prononcées. Elles restèrent coincées dans la gorge de Kurt, et sur le bout de la langue de Blaine. Pas de grandes déclarations, pas de promesses, pas de rêves prononcés tout haut.

Car il leur restait une dernière étape à franchir.

* * *

><p>Se balader dans les couloirs, main dans la main, ils l'avaient déjà fait, et plus d'une fois. Mais le faire en pleine journée, à la vue de tous, était étrange.<p>

A la fois, l'esprit de Kurt ne s'étonnait pas de la situation, mais à la fois il se sentait presque nauséeux lorsqu'il croisait certains regards.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle.

-On peut encore … proposa Blaine.

-Non, murmura Kurt, en resserrant sa prise sur sa main. Non, on ne recule plus.

Ils passèrent la porte, et furent accueillis par un grand silence. Mais aucun regard ne fut sur eux. Non, tout le monde était fixé sur une scène qui se passait à la table des Poufsouffles.

Santana était en train d'embrasser Brittany Pierce. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Eux-mêmes restèrent sans voix pendant de nombreuses secondes, avant qu'un des Serdaigles ne les pointe du doigt.

-Oh mon dieu !

Cette fois-ci, ils furent au centre de l'attention, et pendant un instant, Blaine s'imagina Kurt lâcher sa main, et s'en aller en courant. Mais le Serpentard se contenta de sourire, et de murmurer, sans bouger.

-On va où, maintenant ?

C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. A quelle table devaient-ils s'installer ? Les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient les plus éloignées, et ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être les bienvenus à l'une d'entre elles.

Blaine jeta un regard vers ses amis, dans l'expectative.

Tout à fait naturellement, Wes se leva, embarquant avec lui son assiette, ses couverts et son verre, et traversa la salle toujours silencieuse, pour s'installer au bout de la table de Serpentard, à côté de Rachel, qui le fixa comme s'il était fou. Elle échangea ensuite un regard avec Puck, et sembla reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle s'assura d'être entendue de tous.

-Un peu de jus de citrouille, Chang ?

-Merci, Berry.

Ce court échange sembla ramener l'ensemble des élèves à la réalité, car Finn et Quinn se levèrent à leur tour, pour rejoindre leur ami, passant chacun non loin de Blaine et Kurt. Quinn leur fit un clin d'œil, et attendit patiemment devant la table, que Puck se décale pour lui faire de la place.

-Je crois qu'ils ont décidé pour nous, non ? Chuchota Blaine, fier de ses amis.

Il entraina Kurt à sa suite, et ils furent rejoints par Santana et Brittany.

La situation n'était pas vraiment détendue, chaque groupe s'attendant presque à ce que l'autre ne révèle une entourloupe, mais ils prirent leur repas dans le calme, sous les regards ébahis de l'ensemble de Poudlard.

-Je vous préviens, si on mange le midi à Serpentard, le diner est à Gryffondor, s'exclama Quinn en tendant le plat de pommes de terre à Santana.

-Deal.

Kurt profita de l'effervescence qui suivit la proposition de Quinn - oui, mais le petit-déjeuner ? Et lors des fêtes ? Et les anniversaires ? - pour se pencher vers l'oreille de Blaine.

-J'ai oublié de te dire …

Son chuchotement fut presque imperceptible, mais Blaine n'en perdit pas une miette.

-Cinquante-et-un… je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voici la fois où Kurt et Blaine furent découverts.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Mes remerciements vont à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début : DurMeleth, qui a été la première à en lire le début, et m'a soutenu tout au long de l'écriture, SnowLiine, Dark Roz, laure4869, emicrazy, Caralice, liberlycaride, Mekao, , damonia cassandra, Dalrhenia, Mathilde.B, Law ( mon seul lecteur de sexe masculin connu à ce jour ? ), enpassant1, Lattrapesouris, et à Greyson et minisofy, de passage, qui ont reviewvé, certains avec beaucoup de passion (merci !) et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori, en alerte, ou même ma propre personne (merci !).<em>

_Enfin, une pensée à ma meilleure amie, à l'origine de l'idée de Poudlard!Klaine et qui a supporté mes idées et mes manque de confiance ( mais t'es sûr que c'est bien ? sûr combien ? sûr 50%, sûr 90 % ? ). Merci, merci, merci !_

_Je continuerai bien entendu de répondre aux reviews, questions, et prompts, alors n'hésitez pas !_

_Question à laquelle je m'attend : "Est-ce que c'est la fin de la série "Ceux qui ... ?"_

_Réponse : Pas forcément. Il y a pas mal d'autres couples à Poudlard, qui seraient intéressants à écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos idées. Par contre, c'est sûrement la seule et unique fic à chapitre que j'écrirai sur ce monde ( vive les OS ! )_

_ Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne continuation, et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir que moi au travers de cette histoire._

_ A bientôt, _

_ Votre dévouée Pich'_


End file.
